Beyond Insanity
by Skyla15699
Summary: Laura Byrne, the new cloud guardian of Varia is a total...let's say moron, freak, stupid, and...you get the point. "NO I'M NOT!" yes you are so be quiet so I can finish the summary. She ruins the whole Varia Headquarters "MWAHAHAHAH!" and...she's a pineapple freak. "MAY GOD BLESS PEOPLE WHO LOVE PINEAPPLES!" BelxOCxFran Note-Foul language, before future arc. HIATUS sorry! *bows*
1. Prologue: The New Cloud Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I only own my OC Laura Byrne. Let's just make things short. This is my first attempt in making something insane and totally stupid. I've never tried to create story so crazy and stupid like this before so…be light on me, folks. And if my ideas sound like some other stories, let's just say that we writers think of such same things…0_0 It has happened before where I thought of something and found the EXACT same thing from a totally different story.

* * *

Prologue: A New Cloud Guardian

A small girl withshoulder length blonde hair and deep emerald green eyes skipped through the gates of the Varia Headquarters and gaped in awe. She was finally at her destination. For what you ask? To be part of the Varia, of course.

"OH F*CK YEAH! LIKE THE CASTLES IN A FAIRYTAIL!" yelled the girl and yes, she is a total freak. Completely insane. I mean it. The small girl bobbed and jumped around in front of the freaking gates like a total moron. Then decided to walk in…after about 3 hours of useless jumping.

"Are you perhaps, miss Laura Byrne, the new Cloud Guardian?" asked a skinny man who is of no importance. No need for his name. He's a side show.

"Yes~! Do you know where I could meet my BOSS? LIKE TOTALLY MAFIA BOSS? I SO WANT TO SEE HIM LIKE NOW! OH MY GOD! THIS ISN'T A DREAM RIGHT?" yelled the girl who was now named as Laura Byrne. The skinny man sweat dropped.

"Why is it that the Varia always accepts these weird people…" muttered the skinny man.

"HA? YOU GOTTA PROBLEM, DUDE? I'M INSANE BUT I'M UNIQUE BRO!" yelled the girl and slapped the skinny man on the back.

"JUST SHOW ME THE WHERE THE DAMN BOSS IS." Demanded the girl. The skinny man winced and immediately showed her to the boss's room.

"...she won't last long..." muttered the man.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"VOIIIIIIIII! Finally we can have a cloud guardian who isn't a robot!" yelled a familiar long haired captain.

"Shut up, trash." Said the boss as he drank from a glass of wine.

"VOIIII! At least you could get a bit excited!" yelled Squalo.

"…Hn…read the god damn profile first, shark head." Said Xanxus as he threw a sheet of paper in Squalo's face.

"VOIIIII…damn boss…che…" muttered Squalo as he read the profile thoroughly. His face paled and he face palmed.

"…not another insane one….why do we always accept these trash..." Squalo muttered. He sulked and walked out silently to the room with the other members of the Varia Squad. Want to know what's written on the paper? Here, let me show you.

* * *

_Dear the Varia Head Quarters,_

_We have chosen someone from the training camp to be the new Cloud Guardian. She is an extremely talented girl. She has beaten many of our men. No, she has killed those men. Here is a brief profile of her:_

_**Name: Laura Byrne** _

**_Birthday: EVERY DAY BRO (according to what she said during the interview)_**

**_Age: 18 (she claims to be)_**

**_Appearance: Shoulder-length Blonde Hair, Emerald Green eyes, Not too tall and not too short, skinny_**

**_Personality, Written according to our observations: Total freak, crazy, insane, chatterbox, someone who doesn't make sense, someone who makes you want to face palm, stupid, annoying, surprisingly strong, weird…etc. (you get the point)_**

**_Nationality: Claims to be from Alien World._**

**_Catchphrase: GIVE ME MY PINEAPPLES AND I'LL GIVE YOU MY LIFE_**

**_Weapons: Mainly swords and guns but I can totally whip anything out of my ass and use it to fight…LIKE A BOSS. (Written by Laura herself.)_**

_We would like you to consider her as a family member. Please take care of her. For us too. (We can't tolerate her any longer.)_

_ Signed, Captain of the Trainee Department_

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

"Is this the room where I meet my boss?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Have a good day, maam…." Said the skinny man as he ran away immediately.

"Strange man…well now, here goes." Said Laura as she opened the door which was SUPPOSED to lead to the boss's room…although it didn't look like one.

"VOIIIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Laura blinked as she looked at a weird person with long white hair who looked like he had red water all over his head.

"Hn...trash." Laura turned to look at a guy sitting on a very fancy looking chair.

"Ushishi~Squalo Strategy Captain! We have a newcomer." Said a weird guy with blonde hair that covered his eyes as he looked towards Laura.

"…uh…how the hell do you see through your hair?" Laura asked. The guy frowned.

"I see through it because I'm a prince." Said the guy. Laura stared at him. Well certainly, he had a tiara but he surely didn't look like a prince.

"VOIIIIIII! ARE YOU THE NEW CLOUD GUARDIAN?" yelled the same man who had blood (I suspect) all over his head. Laura blinked.

"Yep! SOOO WHO ARE YOU?!" yelled Laura in return as she grinned at the man.

"VOIIIII! I'M SUPERBI SQUALO!" yelled the man proudly with a swing of his sword.

Silence…

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You're…Super Bee Sparrow? BUT YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A BEE! THAT'S NOT FAIR! AND HOW CAN A BEE BE A SPARROW?" Laura screamed. The blonde hair laughed an ushishishi at the scene.

"VOIIIIII! I'M NOT SUPER BEE! SUPERBI! CONNECT IT!" yelled Super Bee Sparrow.

"ALRIGHT! SUPER BEE! HOW'S THAT?" yelled Laura. Squalo, no wait. Super Bee Sparrow face palmed. Suddenly, a totally new guy or maybe girl kicked the door open and walked inside. Laura turned to look at the new comer who had…green hair and some REALLY black glasses.

"AWWWW! You're so cute! What is your name darling?" asked the man sweetly.

"Laura." Answered Laura bluntly.

"Such a cute name! My name is Lussuria! Do you know anyone other me right now?" Lussuria asked with a smile.

"Yep! The girl named Super Bee Squalo!" exclaimed Laura excitedly as she pointed to the girl….or so we thought.

"VOIIII! I'M NOT SUPER BEE SQUALO! SUPERBI! AND I'M NOT A GOD DAMN GIRL!" yelled Super Bee.

"Squalo! Don't use such foul language in front of children!" said Lussuria as he hugged Laura tightly.

"YOU'RE A WOMEN. DON'T DENY IT! LOOK AT YOUR HAIR! It's like…RAPUNZEL'S HAIR!" yelled Laura in protest as he walked up and yanked his hair. Everybody turned to her including the other guardians who happened to walk in on the scene.

"...did you just yank my hair?" muttered Super Bee Sparrow darkly. Laura blinked.

"Yeah! CAN I DO YOUR HAIR? PLEASE LET ME DO IT!" yelled Laura happily. The other guardians turned towards each other. Their face said it all. Shit.

"…VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled Super Bee Sparrow as he picked Laura up and threw her out the window…into the bushes below where Leviathan was lying in from being beaten by the boss. And that was the day that the Varia's life changed…FOREVER. To the point of no return.

* * *

Skyla15699: The prologue is done folks! So how was it?

Laura: IT WAS GREAT! I MET SUPER BEE SPARROW!

Squalo: VOIIIII! I'M SUPERBI SQUALO!

Bel: Ushishishi…the new peasant is so interesting

Fran: I think she's a total freak

Laura: Like you.

Fran:…you don't know me yet in the prologue. Stop spoiling it for everyone please~

Laura: I'M NOT.

Lussuria: Awwww, Laura-chan is so cute when she's angry~

Skyla15699: You guys…are total morons.

Squalo: VOIIIIII! DAMN WRITER! I'M NOT A MORON!

Laura: YOU MEAN WE!

Squalo: VOIIIII!

Laura: ARGGGGGGG!

Squalo: VOIIIIIII!

Laura: ARGGGGG!

Squalo: VOIIIIIII!

Skyla15699: So, while those two are having a screaming contest, I'm going to end this. See you again next time and REVIEW what you think people so I can continue! Bye~bi~

Bel: Ushishi…you stole my goodbye phrase…die.

* * *

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: First Mission Total Failure

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. It would be cool if I did but too bad, no. So people, this is the first chapter or second chapter if you count the prologue as chapter one. Anyways, please read and review folks. I LOVE A REVIEW. I don't mind if you scold me or totally like…break my heart. :) I like to receive any kinds of reviews.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Mission=Total Failure

And so, today was another peaceful day in the Varia headquarters. Not much was happening on the outside. Guards were guarding the place, people were busy working, and everyone was happy. In the inside…well that's a totally different story.

"VOIIIIII! WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Squalo (I'm changing it to Squalo) as he stormed out of his room towards the hall ways.

"SIR! The wine cellar…somebody broke all the wine bottles!" yelled a servant. Squalo paled. Yes, he paled. Because of all the rooms that trouble had to occur in. It had to be the wine cellar where the boss's keeps his wines….shit.

"WHO DID IT!" growled Squalo.

"We don't sir…but the last person to be spotted in the wine cellar was Laura-san who was skate boarding in the cellar, claiming to be practicing her skills!" yelled the servant. Squalo face palmed.

"That damn kid…f*ck. Go find her." Yelled Squalo.

"H-h-h-hai!" yelled the servant as he saluted and ran away to who knows where. So basically, inside the Varia Headquarters, trouble was found everywhere.

"Che…" said Squalo as he walked back to his room. He opened the door and…tons and millions and billions and trillions and gazillions and godzillas and who knows what white fluff fell out of his room and drowned him inside.

"VOI! THE F*CK IS THIS?" yelled Squalo as he popped out of the pile and grabbed hold of…a piece of paper. He read over it and saw that the papers were blank. Some of them were summaries of missions, new trainee recommendations, bills, and many other stuff.

"What the hell?" said Squalo as he looked over the papers and saw that on each paper, there were three names. One said for Belphegor. One said for Fran. One said for…Laura. He crunched up the papers.

"Those damn kids…GIVING ME THEIR WORK LIKE THAT! VOIIIIIIII!" yelled Squalo as he ripped the papers to pieces. Little did he know that our three small mischievous guardians were peeking at him from the corners of the hallways.

"Ushishishi…Squalo Strategy Captain finally found our papers." Bel laughed.

"Bel-senpai…are you sure this was a good idea?" asked Fran.

"Of course! What are you saying? He deserved it…he wouldn't admit that his name is Super Bee Sparrow…" said Laura. The two heads turned to her and face palmed in synchronization. Wait…before we continue the story, let's go back to how these three became friends and how they grew close...or not.

* * *

**Flashback…One week ago…**

"...hn…trash." said Xanxus.

"Trash? OH MY GOD. DID YOU JUST CALL ME TRASH?" yelled Laura.

"Hn…shut up." *Gun click.*

"OH F*CK!" yelled Laura as she barely dodged the gun shot…by slipping and falling on the ground face forward. Just then, Squalo opened the door.

"VOIIIIII! WE GOT A NEW MIS-" started Squalo but he got silenced by the gun shot. Laura gulped.

"Whoops. Bad aim, boss." Laura said as he got up and brushed herself.

"VOIIIIIII!" yelled Squalo as he stormed up to Xanxus.

"Hn…trash." Said Xanxus.

"Is that all you can say? Geez…such a man of little words." Said Laura as she shook her head in disapproval. Xanxus just shot another blast at her. This time, it hit her fair and square in the stomach.

"DAMN BOSS! SHIT, IT HURTS!" yelled Laura as she got blasted through the walls.

"VOIIIIII! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BREAK THE DAMN WALLS. WE NEED TO FIX IT TOO!" yelled Squalo. Laura twitched and ran back towards Squalo from the room where she got blasted into.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I JUST GOT BLASTED THROUGH THE GOD DAMN WALLS AND THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE MONEY?" yelled Laura in anger.

"VOI! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! WE HAVE A NEW MISSION!" yelled Squalo. Laura blinked then grinned.

"IS IT FOR ME? A MISSION? REALLY? OH F*CK YEAH!" howled the small girl as she jumped around in a circle and danced around…that was until the boss shot another bullet at her…sigh…

"THEN YOU TAKE THIS MISSION IF YOU WANT TO DO IT SO MUCH. BEL AND FRAN WILL ACCOMPANY YOU!" yelled the captain as he grabbed Laura and whirled her out of the door onto the cold hard floor.

* * *

**30 minutes after the encounter with Xanxus and Squalo…**

"So…why am I stuck in a mission with the froggy and peasant?" said Bel suddenly.

"I didn't want to be with you, Bel-senpai and freak-san." Said Fran monotonely.

"VOIIII! I'M NOT A FREAK!" growled Laura.

"Why are you copying Squalo Strategy Captain?" asked Fran.

"…Cause he's a girl like me and it sounds cool, bro." said Laura as she skipped forward. Fran blinked but shrugged and kept on walking. Bel suddenly felt bored and started to throw knives at Fran's head.

"Ow…Bel-senpai. My head isn't a target." Said Fran as Bel ignored him and threw another knife at his head.

"So let me explain you guys the mission. We're supposed to go into this mafia castle where we need to retrieve Vongola's precious artifact, the golden staff without being caught." said Laura then she paused.

"THE HELL? ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE TREASURE HUNTERS? I thought we were an assassin team!" protested the girl.

"Ushishi…welcome to the Varia world." Said Bel.

"You'll get used to it, freak-san." Said Fran as he pulled out some knives from his head and threw them down to the floor.

"Don't throw them…che.." said Bel as he kneeled down to grab the knives.

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Laura suddenly which caused Bel and Fran to pause.

They didn't even realize that they had reached their destination. Really now…how could they not have noticed that they were walking while talking? Varia quality certainly DOES NOT live up to its name.

"SOOOOOO, according to this map, we're supposed to go in through the back door of the castle. Let's go, people!" yelled Laura as she walked towards the back gate.

"Who made you the leader, peasant." Asked Bel with a frown.

"I'll be the leader…" said Fran in his normal monotone voice.

"WHAT? I'M THE LEADER!" yelled Laura in protest.

"Laura-san…if you're that loud, people will find us…" said Fran. And magically, just after he said those words, two guards ran up to us with their guns pointed towards us.

"What are you people doing here? Don't you know that people aren't allowed around these areas?" yelled one guard.

"…shit." Said Laura.

"Ushishishi…then let's break through from the front gate!" said Bel as he threw his knives at the guards. The guards got hit in the fore head and dropped down to the floor immediately. Laura blinked.

"…do they really know how to use a gun?" asked Laura.

"…no." commented Fran as they ran in through the front gates. And our heroes were off inside the evil castle as they crept up towards the hidden treasure. What secrets does it hide? What will they face? What will happen? What will- wait, this isn't a movie. Rewind, rewind.

"VOIIIIIII! MOVE STUPID-PEOPLE-WHO-DON'T-KNOW-HOW-TO-USE-A-GUN!" yelled Laura as she whipped out her guns from who knows where and shot two guards in the head.

"Ushishi…now the peasant's getting the hang of things." Said Bel as he slashed up a few guards with his knife.

"Ah…Laura-san turned evil…" said Fran who was sitting on a table, drinking lemonade juice while wearing some sunglasses he whipped out of nowhere.

"FROG! THERE'S NO SUN TO GET TANNED!" yelled Laura as she shot more people with the guns. After 5 long minutes, all of the men were dead…well maybe but one.

"W-w-w-ho are you…people? What family are you from?" muttered a fallen one.

Well now, the rules of the Varia says that you are not allowed to tell them who you are…but what harm can it do to tell them? Our heroes must think up an answer quickly before it sounds suspicious. They turned to look at each other and nodded.

"Cavallone." All three chorused as they ran away, deeper into the castle. It took them about 30 minutes before they reached the room where the artifact was kept in.

"So, let's just hurry up and get the damn staff so we can go back to the head quarters." Laura said as she stuck her hands into the Varia uniform's pocket.

"Agreed…" said Fran as he walked forward and opened the door carefully. He peeked his head around to see if the coast was clear. It was. Our three heroes walked in and saw the golden staff resting in the middle of the room.

"YES! THE STAFF! WE CAN GO BACK NOW!" yelled Laura as she ran towards the staff.

"Wait, Freak-san. There could be a trap." Said Fran with a monotone voice. Laura didn't listen. Instead, she totally grabbed the staff without thinking at all. BEEEEEEP! INTRUDER ALERT. ALERT. REINFORCEMENTS COMING IN.

"…OH DAMN." Yelled Laura.

"I told you so, Freak-san." Fran said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Snapped Laura.

"…peasant…I thought you said that you wanted to go back quickly…you're making things worst." Scowled Bel.

"Shut up." Said Laura as hundreds of guards popped in through the floors, doors, ceilings, and windows.

"OH MY F*CKING GOD. ISN'T IT A CRIME TO HAVE SO MANY SECRET PASSAGEWAYS?" Laura yelled.

"Uh…no." said Fran.

"Che…" groaned Bel annoyed that he wanted to go back to the Varia headquarters and have his fun soon but couldn't because of one small peasant. Yes, he was so going to skin her alive once they got back.

"Who are you people? What are your names?" yelled the guards in unison. They used the same technique as before. They call it the 'blaming it all on another family' technique.

"We are from the Cavallone Family. I'm Dino." Said Bel.

"I'm his subordinate." Added Fran.

"I'm his…maid, yes, maid." Improvised Laura.

"WHAT? That Bucking Horse Dino?" yelled one guard.

"THEY'VE COME TO TAKE THEIR ARTIFACT BACK! GET THEM!" yelled the guards as they charged towards us. Bel smirked.

"Ushishi…it isn't fun otherwise." Laughed Bel as he slashed up a few enemies. They raised their guns and fired them at us.

"OH MY GOD. YOU GUYS NEED TO BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANT TO BEAT US!" Laura laughed like a maniac as she pulled out a grenade launcher from who knows where. Fran looked at her in awe.

"Freak-san actually has taste in weapons." Said Fran as he clapped.

"Watch and learn, my friend." Said Laura as she shot grenades at the guards.

"Ushishishi…this new peasant is annoying but interesting~!" chimed Bel as he started to use wires to help him kill the guards.

Laura was busy as well, shooting grenades at the enemy. Fran...was not fighting. Did you expect that he wasn't going to fight? If you did, YOU WIN THE PRIZE! HERE'S A TICKET TO HOLLYWOOD! Have fun meeting the super stars! Oh and get me an autograph too~…back to the topic at hand, Fran was now putting on a Hawaiian grass skirt and he was dancing the hula hula seaside thing that the Hawaiians do.

"Lame, Fran. LAME!" commented Laura as she decided to change the bullets in her grenade launcher to…pineapples.

"Pineapples? Peasant…you are…insane." Said Bel as he finished with his lot of enemies.

"No I'm not…BUT NOW YOU PEOPLE WILL BE SHOWN THE POWER OF THE PINEAPPLES! RULE THE WORLD! MY MINIONS! MWAHAHAHAH!" yelled Laura as she shot pineapples at the enemy. The enemies gaped at her stupidity and shot the pineapples down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOoooo! My dear pineapples! HOW COULD YOU!" yelled Laura as she dropped to the ground and started to cry.

Silence…..

...

...

...

...

...

..

"Peasant….get up and stop fooling around." Bel said.

"Yeah, freak-san. This isn't the time to be making a soap opera…." Said Fran as he whipped out some 3D glasses and popcorn.

"Says someone who's all ready to watch the movie…" Bel muttered.

Silence….

"Freak-san? Oiiiiii are you there? Earth to Freak-san?" yelled Fran louder.

"Peasant?" said Bel.

"….kufufufufu….huhuhu….." chuckled Laura lowly. Fran and Bell stared at her.

What the hell is happening to her? Let me guess. You guys want to know? Well here's what. Ahem. Listen carefully folks. Our dear little Laura loves pineapples, no she's insanely in love with them. If anyone dares to destroy her lovely pineapples….she will lose control over herself and start killing people. This lasts until the killing becomes a total genocide.

"Hahaha…MWAHAHAHAHAHH! DIE!" yelled Laura suddenly as she shot up and took out two swords.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" yelled one guard as he shivered from the tone of her laugh earlier. Laura suddenly shot forward towards the group and slashed ten of them in less than 3 seconds.

"…WOAH….Freak-san is sooooo good." Commented Fran as he took out a video camera.

Incase you've been wondering, our Fran just has everything in this world hidden in his body. Sounds impossible but…it's the truth. Laura then continued to laugh maniacally and mumble about pineapples and world domination. Laura ran into the middle of the enemy and slashed them up with incredible speed.

"…USHISHISHI…this peasant really is interesting." Said Bel as he started to sit down and clean his knife.

"MWAHAHAH...don't you guys understand? Pineapples will one day rule the world! But you guys killed them…HOW COULD YOU?" screamed Laura as she continued to kill people in her way. In the end, the scene turned incredibly gruesome with guts and blood flying here and there.

"Ushishishi…the peasant did such a great job. Now we can go home." Said Bel as he walked over to Laura. By then, Laura was already back to her normal…insane…crazy self.

"…OH MY GOD! I DID IT! WOOOHOOO!" yelled Laura happily.

"Freak-san. You killed so many people…aren't you so gruesome…" said Fran in his monotone voice as he put his video camera away.

"So…where's the staff?" said Bel.

Silence….

"….where?" Laura asked.

"But freak-san was the one holding it from before…." Mentioned Fran.

"…what?" said Bel.

"Wait…check the video, Fran! You took it right? Maybe it showed where the staff was last seen!" yelled Laura.

"Okay…let me check." Said Fran as he rewatched the video. We waited for him to say something. Then he paused the video. His eyes widened. He turned the video for everyone to see.

"…after freak-san swiped her sword at one of the guards, that guard accidentally shot the staff during self-defense and…the staff…broke in half." Said Fran slowly. All three of them turned to look at each other. They muttered in synchronization.

"…f*ck."

* * *

**The day after the staff broke…in the Varia head quarters…**

"VOIIIIIIII! WHERE ARE BEL, FRAN, AND LAURA?!" yelled Squalo.

"Calm down, Squ-chan…they could be late." Said Lussuria.

"BUT STILL!" Squalo yelled.

"You will pop a blood vessel! Calm down…here! Read the newspaper first." Said Lussuria as he handed him some tea and the morning newspaper.

"Yeah…" said Squalo as he opened up the newspaper and started drinking. Then, he lifted his teacup up to drink. But before it could go down his throat…he saw a very interesting article…that he quickly read and his eyes widened as he spit his tea out.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! THIS IS BULL SHIT!" yelled Squalo as he threw his teacup down. You know what was on the article? It showed the people of the mafia castle, all dead on the floor, and a broken staff on the ground.

"THOSE THREE ARE DEAD! VOIIII!"

* * *

**In the Cavallone Headquarters…**

"Romario. Fetch me the newspaper please." Said Dino.

"Yes sir." Said Romario as he grabbed a newspaper and gave it to Dino.

Dino read the article thoroughly. One article caught his eye. He raised an 's see…mass genocide in the mafia castle of an unknown family…one survived and said that the attackers were from the Cavallone Family. One was named Dino, another was his subordinate. The last one was his maid. Okay…interesting story…WAIT WHAT?

"HA? WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Dino yelled as he fainted to the ground.

"BOSS? BOSSSSS!" yelled Romario.

* * *

**On the Other hand…**

"So…do you want to go back to the head quarters?" asked Fran.

"…NO." said Bel and Laura.

"I thought so." Fran said.

"If we go back home, then we will get killed by the boss and super bee sparrow…" said Laura.

"Ushishishi…then let's go to Hawaii for a trip. I have a ticket. Want to go?" Bel asked as he held up tickets. Fran and Laura immediately whipped out their sunglasses, put on a Hawaiian shirt and skirt, and gave Bel a thumbs up.

"Yes." They said.

* * *

So…that's what happened last week. And now, Squalo is storming towards Laura's room.

"Hello, Super Bee! How are you?" greeted Laura.

"VOIIIIIIII! DIE!" yelled Squalo as he grabbed Laura and threw her out the window…into the bushes where Leviathan was in once again. Sigh…

* * *

Skyla15699: So how was this chapter guys?

Bel/Laura/Fran: YOU MADE US GET IN TROUBLE.

Skyla15699: So? Calm down…chill and relax…

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIII! YOU IDIOTS!

Skyla15699: I think that's your cue to go.

Bel/Fran/Laura: Right.

Skyla15699: So, anyways, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! BYE!


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping Leads to Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. :D Only my OC Laura Byrne and some other things. SO….this is the second chapter and so far, 2 reviews. Not bad for a start. :) So anyways, please read and review! It takes so much time to think up something that is funny… =/ kind of hard. So if updates are slow, no screw that, SUPER SLOW, then I'm so sorry but my imagination and creativity has limits too, okay?

* * *

Chapter 2: Shopping Leads To Trouble

"Hn…Trash." Said Xanxus as he shot Levi in the head.

"BOSSSSSS!" yelled Levi as he flew out the window into the bushes below.

"So…what happened?" asked Fran.

"Ushishishi…the prince doesn't know. Isn't it normal anyways?" said Bel with a grin.

"I blamed Levi for ruining his favorite chair." Answered Laura while eating a slice of pineapple.

"Ah, no wonder. Freak-san is the cause of everything~" said Fran in his normal monotone voice.

"Yes I am and I'm proud. Thanks for the compliment!" Laura said while popping in another pineapple piece.

"Hn…trash. Go get me some wine." Said Xanxus to us who was still in the room.

"WHAT? WHY SHOULD WEEEEE BOSS!" whined Laura.

"Wait….WE?" said Bel just to make sure that he heard right…and yes, he did hear that right.

"Ah…Freak-san is getting us into trouble again…" said Fran.

"SHUT UP, FROG!" yelled Laura.

"Shut up trash and get me the damn wine." Said Xanxus.

"I won't." said Laura as she crossed her arms over her chest.

*Gun Click*

"…Nevermind, I'll go!" said Laura as she ran as fast as she could out the door and towards the wine cellar.

"Wait….I thought Freak-san broke all the wine bottles in the wine cellar the other day while skate boarding…" said Fran. Bel tensed.

"…shit." Said Bel.

"WHATTTTT? HOW CAN THERE BE NO WINE!" yelled Laura from the second floor.

"Ha…I knew it." Said Fran as he shook his head.

From the second floor, our main character, Laura sprinted up to the room where the other two members of the team in less than one second. How she did that, we will never know. It could be some of her special alien powers. Who knows?

"THERE'S NO WINE!" screamed Laura to Xanxus.

"Go buy some." Ordered Xanxus.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" yelled Laura in protest.

"Go. Now."

"WAHHHHH! NOOOOO!"

*Gun Click*

"…NO. That won't work on me twice."

"Hn…trash."

"I RAN OUT OF PINEAPPLES! LET ME GO GET SOME MORE!" yelled Laura who finished the conversation as she hopped over to the refrigerator and opened the door. She frowned. What she saw inside the refrigerator shocked her to death. There were no….P.I.N.E.A.P.P.L.E.S. And that meant…

"THERE ARE NO PINEAPPLES! WHO ATE THEM? WHO DARE TOOK MY PINEAPPLES!" ranted Laura who was now shooting gun shots at random parts of the room.

"Freak-san is out of control again!" said Fran as he got shot in the head.

"Ushishishi…this is kind of bad don't you think, froggy?" said Bel as he remembered about Laura's LOVE for pineapples.

"What do you mean, Bel-senpai?" asked Fran who now took out an iron shield out of his frog hat to protect himself from the gun shots. Anddddd it did.

"She doesn't have any pineapples. She'll want to get some and…then…she'll…" Bel started as he gulped.

"…Oh…shoot." Said Fran as he understood what Bel was implying.

"BEL! FROGGY! COME WITH ME AND LET'S GO BUY SOME PINEAPPLES AND WINE TOO IF THE BOSS WANTS!" yelled Laura as she grabbed Bel and Fran and dragged them out the door. At that moment, Squalo happened to walk in.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! What's with all the ruckus?" howled Squalo.

"SUPER BEE! I'M GOING TO GO BUY SOME PINEAPPLES AND WINE FOR THE BOSS! OKAY? BYE!" screamed Laura as she dragged the two team members away.

"….VOI? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO BUY WHEN YOU HAVE NO MONEY? YOUR SALARY ISN'T DONE YET! AND I'M NOT SUPER BEE!" yelled Squalo.

Silence…

No answer and Squalo knows what that means. Trouble. He paled and rushed to his room. He searched his room thoroughly. Wonder why?

"…Voi…this isn't funny. WHERE THE F*CK IS MY WALLET?" yelled Squalo.

And yes, you should know where the wallet is. If you don't, then you don't know this story very well. I advise you to reread the previous chapter and prologue.

* * *

**At the Shopping Streets in Italy…**

"LET'S BUY PINEAPPLES FIRST!" screamed Laura as she ran to the super market.

"Che…why is the prince shopping in such a peasant looking place?" muttered Bel as he walked inside after Laura.  
"It can't be helped…Freak-san dragged us with her." Said Fran as he jogged after Bel. Don't you think it's amazing how Laura could drag them to the shopping streets without getting lost? She seems like the type to get lost. Right? Well…Yes but this is an exception because Pineapples are on the line. Whenever pineapples are involved, she gets all serious…although she doesn't act like it from the outside. Hell, even if she tried to act serious, nobody would be able to tell the difference between her serious mode and normal crazy mode.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S PINEAPPLE PARADISE!" yelled Laura as she ran towards the pineapple section and jumped right into the pile of them.

"Uh…Freak-san…doesn't it hurt?" asked Fran.

"WHAT?" Laura said as she popped out of the pile with pineapples sticking out of her arm and body.

"…nevermind." Fran said.

"Ushishishi…a pineapple cactus…" Bel commented.

"….YES! I AM THE PINEAPPLE CACTUS! THE ONE AND ONLY UNIQUE PINEAPPLE CACTUS!" howled Laura.

"Peasant…stop making a fool out of yourself and let's get going to the wine shop." Said Bel as he started to frown.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? PEASANT? VOIIIIIIIIII! I'M THE PINEAPPLE CACTUS, THE WELL-KNOWN KING OF THE FRUITS!" yelled Laura who was now throwing pineapples at the customers.

"What the hell is with that girl?" yelled a customer as he ran out.

"She's crazy!" yelled another as she squirmed out.

"Ah…freak-san just freaked out the whole supermarket…get it? Freak-san and freaked out?" said Fran. As an answer, he got a pineapple thrown at his frog head.

"IN YOUR FACE!" yelled Laura as she screamed and quickly grabbed about a thousand of pineapples and shoved them in some plastic bags.

"Uh…that wasn't actually in my face but at my hat…" pointed out Fran but he was of course, ignored. By Laura, and our dear prince.

"Oi, let's go to the wine shop now that we're done here." Said Bel as he frowned at the sight of Laura who was now talking at the pineapples like a freak…actually, she was one.

"Okay~!" chimed Laura as she skipped outside the store with a whole wagon load of pineapples. Sigh…It took them a while before they reached the wine shop.

"HELLO! Do you happen to have any wine?" asked Laura brightly. Fran and Bel looked at each other and on a count of three, they face palmed. Oh dear…our little Laura seems to have forgotten that THIS is actually a WINE shop.

"Uh…yeah. This is a wine shop after all. Which wine do you need?" said the wine seller.

"ALL OF IT! AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME ANY, I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD!" yelled Laura as she brought out her pineapple grenade launcher….wait didn't she say gun? Oh well…nevermind.

"NO! WAIT! I GIVE YOU ALL OF THE WINE HERE!" yelled the shop owner as he ran out of the store screaming like a total maniac. Laura smiled evilly.

"What are you guys waiting for? Gather them up, man!" yelled Laura as she ordered Bel and Fran to pick up the wine bottles. Bel scowled.

"Why is the prince doing this for a peasant…" said Bel.

"I don't know too~ Bel Senpai…" Fran said in his normal monotone voice as he skipped over and started to throw random bottles into the wagon of pineapples. Laura immediately yelled at them.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU PUTTING WINE BOTTLES WITH THE PINEAPPLE LORDS?" screamed Laura at the two.

"Shut up, peasant." Said Bel as he threw his knives at Laura. As a return, Laura threw her pineapples at the knives so that the knives would fall down to the floor with a CLANG! But unfortunately…that didn't happen. For Bel's knives are as sharp as glass, needles, and possibly, Leviathan's hair style which defies the law of gravity. His knives cut through the pineapples and as Laura started to yell NOOOOOOOOOO repeatedly, time seemed to stop. Slow motion….and fast forward back again.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Laura as she hugged her pineapples on the floor. She wept a whole puddle of tears.

"Che…stupid peasant." Said Bel as he started to walk out the door.

"Maybe you should be running instead of walking, Bel-senpai…" said Fran.

"Ha?" muttered Bel.

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened the last time Freak-san's pineapples got cut and destroyed…the last time she totally wreaked havoc." Said Fran as he pulled out a skate board, hopped on, and immediately flew out the store. Bel stared for a minute before what Fran said had sunk in. He gulped. Yes, the prince is nervous. Never thought that'd happen, yeah?

"Kufufu….MWAHAHAHAH!" laughed Laura suddenly. Bel took that as a signal to immediately leave and take cover and so he did as he quickly ran outside the wine shop.

* * *

**_WARNING! Whoever wants to survive must do these procedures…_**

_1. Close you window and lock all your doors to your room or house_

_2. Gather food or any materials needed for living in your room incase you have to stay there for centuries._

_3. Turn off any electronics that make noises_

_4. Pray for your safety and for the pineapples lord that the pineapple troops don't kill you_

* * *

And that's exactly what everyone outside of the wine shop did…well except the police though…

"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled the police one they saw Laura who was now crying on the floor.

"Oh wait…that's just a poor child…come here dear…are you hurt?" asked the policeman nicely.

"…kufufu…pineapple lord….give…power…me…kill…everyone…dead…." mumbled Laura. The police man looked confused.

"Mind saying that again?" asked the police man nicely. Immediately, Laura snapped her heads up and shot the police man.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID THAT YOU NEED TO PRAY TO THE PINEAPPLES LORD RIGHT NOW OR HE WILL GIVE POWER TO ME TO KILL EVERYONE HERE SO THAT THEY ARE ALL DEAD!" yelled Laura as she started to shoot her guns from where she hid them, which we still don't know where.

"ARGGGG! OWW! HARR! GRHAOIHEAROAH! ! #$%^&*" came the screams of the policemen who got shot in the process. And just then, Fran just chose the best timing to pop in.

"Freak-san. We should hurry up and get out of here before the police….me…n…co..come?" said Fran as he saw the corpse of several policemen in front of him. Just then, one of Laura's bullets shot through Fran's frog hat. Fran gulped.

"Oops…wrong timing…hehehe…" said Fran as he ran away.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM GOD!" yelled Laura as she laughed insanely to herself.

"Are you done yet, peasant?" scowled Bel as he popped in through the door.

Silence….

…

…

…

…..

"I take that as I no." said Bel. Laura grinned and aimed a shot at Bel.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" growled Bel as he dodged and charged towards Laura. Laura smirked as she back flipped away out of Bel's range. His knives soon followed but as graceful as a butterfly, she kept dodging with that wide smirk on her face.

"F*CK." Muttered Bel under his breath so that the young children watching this won't lose their innocence…but actually, if they read this, they'll know he said it so oh well, tough luck. Finally, Laura started to settle down. She blinked once and twice.

"WOAHHH! What happened to all the people here? Did you kill them? MEANIE!" yelled Laura as she pointed an accusing finger at Bel. Bel frowned.

"You did it." Said Bel.

"WHATTTTTT? COOOOOOL!" said Laura happily as she grabbed her wagon of pineapples and walked cheerfully out the door. Fran who happened to be waiting outside the door greeted her with an emotionless wave of the hand. She greeted him with a squeal and hug. That shocked Fran. Bel's mouth gaped open.

"TO SAY THE TRUTH, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" yelled Laura.

"Freak-san…you're freaking me out…again." Said Fran.

"Right. I was joking. Let's go." Said Laura all serious and punkass as she whipped out the same black sunglasses and ran all the way to the Varia Headquarters. Bel and Fran looked at each other and shrugged as they sprinted after Laura…while Bel was throwing knives at Fran from the back.

* * *

**Once they reached the Headquarters…**

"VOIIIII! WHERE'S MY CREDIT CARD?" yelled Squalo as he dug through everyone's rooms.

"Squ-chan! What are you doing?" asked Lussuria who happened to pop by.

"VOIIIII! I'M NOT SQU-CHAN!" yelled Squalo.

"Hello~Super Bee!" yelled Laura who just appeared right beside him. Squalo jumped a little and whirled around.

"WHAT? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE? AND I'M NOT SUPER BEE!" screamed Squalo in Laura's face.

"One second ago." Said Laura.

"Ushishishi…strategy captain…are you searching for something?" asked Bel.

"Wow…Squalo Strategy Captain is actually interested in Lussuria's stuff." Said Fran.

"VOI?" said Squalo as it hit him as clear as glass. He was caught in Lussuria's room.

"MY! SQU-CHAN! WHAT A HUSBAND AND WIFE WE ARE! LET ME GIVE YOU A KISS!" squealed Lussuria as he ran towards Squalo.

"VOIIIIIIII! DON'T COME CLOSE!" yelled Squalo as he kicked Lussuria right in the face. Lussuria flew out the window towards…the pile of bushes that Levi was in currently.

"Good bye, Lussuria!" said Laura as she waved her hands to him.

"VOI! WHERE'S MY CREDIT CARD?" yelled Squalo.

"Here." Said Laura as she handed it to him.

"VOIIIIIII!" yelled Squalo as he snatched his credit card back and went to check his money. Too bad…half was probably gone.

"Ushishishishi…." Bel laughed at the scene.

"When will he find out that his money is half gone?" asked Fran.

"About one second from now." Said Laura.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! DAMN YOU SCUM!" roared Squalo throughout the Varia Headquarters as he stormed towards Laura.

"Oh oh…" muttered Laura as she started to back away but before Squalo could get to her, he was shot by our dear boss who looked quite agitated.

"Shut up, Trash." Said Xanxus as he kicked Squalo's body outside the window to where Lussuria was. Fran took a picture of this as a black mail material. Laura peered over his shoulders to take a look at the picture. Squalo was lying on the bushes below right in front of Lussuria. Actually, if someone pushed them just a little, they would kiss.

"Nice picture, Fran. Give me one too okay?" said Laura as she holded her pinky out.

"Deal." Said Fran as they did a pinky promise.

"And you trash." Said Xanxus.

"YES~~~ BOSS!" yelled Laura happily.

"…you brought the wrong wine." Said Xanxus. Time stopped as all three of them thought about what he just said. Once it hit them...

"…oh shit." All three chorused as the boss suddenly open fired at them. All of them got hit and flew out the window into the bushes below. And that was how all the Varia members were founded early the next morning, all sleeping near the bushes outside the headquarters. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

Skyla15699: End of chapter~! Finally an update. It takes a long time to think about what to write.

Laura: It wasn't that funny.

Skyla15699: Shut up. I tried.

Bel: Ushishishishi…the writer is actually getting angry. Cute little peasant~

Skyla15699: Did you just say cute? 0/0 (blush)

Fran: Bel senpai…you just made another girl blush….

Bel: Ushishishi…because I'm the prince.

Laura: I don't think that has anything to do with this though….

Skyla15699:…..sorry but I'm over the shock now.

Bel: Ushishishi…can always do it again. I wonder…what does your blood smell like?

Skyla15699: What? Are you insane? No wait, why are you holding a knife? OH NO YOU DON'T!AHHHHHHH!

Bel: Ushishishishi….

Fran: Sigh…and there goes Bel-senpai.

Laura: HEY! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! HOW DID THE WRITER BECOME THE MAIN IN THE ENDING?

Fran: …she wants some fame too, I guess…

Laura: Then I'll give the ending…THANKS FOR READING AND HURRY UP AND REVIEW OR I'LL THROW PINEAPPLES AT YOU! :D


	4. Chapter 3: A Messed up Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. By the way, I've decided to connect this story with the **FUTURE ARC of KHR** where Tsuna and the others come along. It gives this story much more sense and stuff. So without any further ado, I present you with the third official chapter. Also, I just wanted to say that this would seem NOT like a story sometimes. That is intended for the funny effect. Sorry if it annoys some of you. :(

* * *

Chapter 3: A Messed up Dream

Meetings.

The most annoying thing in the whole world. That is exactly what our dear blonde haired and emerald-eyed Laura was supposed to attend this evening. Of course, with the members of the Varia leaders, her comrades. Only them. And you know what that means…

"WHAT? WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A MEETING?!" asked Laura surprisingly quiet…not!

"Yeah. I heard about it from Squalo Strategy Captain." Said Fran as they walked together towards the meeting hall.

"Ushishi…I hate meetings." Bel said.

"Why is that, Bel-senpai?" asked Fran.

"A frog like you wouldn't understand." Said Bel with a laugh as he took out his knife and threw it at Fran's head. It hit right in the center. Perfect aim.

"Bel-senpai…there was no need to throw the knife at me." said Fran as he grabbed the knife out of his head and threw it on the floor. Bel scowled.

"Don't throw it!" said Bel with a frown as he bent down to grab his knife.

"It's not fair! VOIII! I HATE MEETINGS! THEY'RE BORING." Yelled Laura.

"Freak-san….you are becoming like Squalo Strategy Captain…." Said Fran.

"WHAT? HOW AM I LIKE HIM? My hair is still healthy, thank you very much." Screamed Laura in Fran's head.

"Ushishishi…wait till the captain hears about this…" laughed Bel. Laura and Fran turned towards him.

"About what?" they chorused. Fran sighed.

"Ah…I asked the same thing at the same time as Freak-san…sigh…" Fran muttered.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" yelled Laura as she stomped her foot.

"…. That I'm stupid like you." Commented Fran. Laura twitched.

"VOI! GO DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE! Like….uh…eh…yeah! GROWING PINEAPPLES!" screeched Laura in Fran's ears as Bel face palmed.

"Peasant. I don't get how that is productive." Said Bel.

"WHAT? The self-claimed prince doesn't understand something? BOOOO! I knew you were fake." Exclaimed Laura in surprise as Bel threw a knife at her.

"Shut up, peasant. Let's go." Bel scowled as he walked off into the meeting room as quickly as possible. Huh. BEEP! Wrong choice. Why? Because he was greeted with the sight of a certain gun that was pointed his way.

"Hn…you're late." Said Xanxus as he shot his gun at Bel who miraculously dodged away…while the other two who happened to walk in at the perfect timing, got hit and burnt. They both flew towards the wall. As they hit, the wall broke into rumbles.

"VOIIIII! There was no need to break the damn wall, SHITTY BOSS!" yelled Squalo.

*Gun Click*

"…che." mumbled Squalo.

"…Trash." Said Xanxus as he pointed his gun at Bel. Bel gulped.

"…go get the two trash that just got blasted through the damn wall." Ordered Xanxus as Bel immediately ran towards his other two fellows. Fran was lying still with his eyes closed as Laura was…. SNORING?

"What the heck?!" said Bel as he saw Laura snoring. Yes, snoring. After what you ask? After being shot in the freakin' head with a bullet, she's sleeping. Peacefully.

That is why Laura is this story's heroine. Because she's so persistent that it's sometime really annoying. Now, Bel was dumb founded. He kicked Laura but she wouldn't wake up. He stabbed Laura in the arm with his knife. No movement. He gave up and sighed. It only took one stab in the head for Fran to wake up.

"Ouch, Bel-senpai. Knives aren't for playing, you know?" said Fran in his monotone voice as Bel threw another knife at him.

"Shut up Froggie and wake the peasant up." Bel said with a scowl as he nudged Laura with his feet. Fran just frowned as he clapped his hand loudly near Laura's ears.

Silence….

"…nothing happened, you useless frog." Said Bel. Fran shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe you just need to do the same thing that other princes do." Fran suggested. Bel raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Froggie?" said Bel.

"You know…the thing where princes kiss the princess to wake her up." Said Fran in his monotone voice.

*Ka-Ching*

"Okay, okay, I was joking!" said Fran in his own defense.

"Hn. You should never suggest such a stupid idea." Said Bel with a growl as he stabbed Fran one last time in the hat. He turned to look at Laura. If she didn't wake up soon, the boss would definitely kill him. He sighed as he told Fran to pick Laura up and bring her to the meeting room. And so, Fran did.

* * *

**In Laura' Messed-Up Dream World…Varia Headquarters…**

"WHERE IN BLAZES SHITTY HELL AM I?!" screamed Laura. She looked around the place and recognized it immediately.

Laura found herself standing in the middle of the meeting room with nobody but herself. Then, she felt weight in her hands. She blinked and looked down at her hands. She was holding a small bottle of who-knows-what-icky-shit. Laura opened the cap and took a huge whiff. Her eyes widened at the smell and she immediately fell over, coughing, panting, and…swearing.

"WHAT THE FU-" started Laura but suddenly she saw that there was indeed, a label written on the bottle. It said: Love Potion.

"Now this is interesting…" muttered Laura as she read the instructions on the bottle. She grinned evilly.

"Yes….this is f*ckin' interesting." Laughed Laura as she closed the cap of the bottle and walked off somewhere…and that somewhere, was the dining room.

* * *

**In the dining room…Messed-up Dream World...**

"VOIIII! WHERE IS THAT CLOUD BRAT?!" yelled Squalo as he paced around the room.

"Oh be quiet, Squ-chan~we can go get her later. Eat first!" said Lussuria as he set up the table.

"VOIIIII! DON'T CALL ME SQU-CHAN!" screamed Squalo as Lussuria brushed him off, ignoring whatever he wanted to say.

"Ushishishi…what a family we are." Commented Bel as he sat down to eat.

"We're not one, Bel-senpai." Deadpanned Fran. Bel threw a knife at his head and it hit Fran right in the center of his froggy-hat.

"I already know that, frog. Just shut up and sit down like a good puppy." Scowled Bel.

"It hurts, Bel-senpai…and I thought I was a frog." Fran added as he sat down.

"I know."

"Then why say it if you know?"

"Because I want to."

"But why?"

"Because I want to."

"But that's not a reason."

"I don't need one."

"But-"

"Shut up, frog."

"…why?"

*Ka-ching*

"…nevermind." Said Fran as he found himself staring at the ceiling for no reason.

Bel grinned and laughed a 'ushishishi' as he played around with the knife on the table. Squalo and Lussuria were still bickering, and Xanxus and Levi were drinking wine. Well more like Levi copying whatever Xanxus was doing. Suddenly, the door bursted open. All heads turned towards the new comer.

"HELLO WORLD! I'M HERE!" yelled Laura as she ran over towards Lussuria.

"I WANT FOOD!" screamed Laura in his ears as Lussuria beamed.

"Okay~I have set up the food on the table already!" said Lussuria as Laura grinned…half sincere and half evil.

"Okay! I'm going to eat now, okay?" yelled Laura as she immediately slipped into her chair. She was sitting next to Bel and Xanxus.

"Oi, Lussuria." Said Xanxus suddenly.

"What is it boss~?" asked Lussuria as he danced over to the dear boss. Anybody could hear the 'VOIIII Listen to me Lussuria' in the background.

"…you cooked the wrong steak." Xanxus said with a click of his gun. Everyone froze.

"…oh oh." Said Fran.

"Boss…" muttered Bel.

"VOIIIII!" yelled Squalo.

"…hehehehe." Laughed Laura with an evil grin. Now why on earth was she laughing? Let's go back a few seconds earlier. The part where Xanxus clicked his gun and everybody froze.

While everyone was so focused on the boss, our dear Laura had secretly poured something into his bowl of soup and muttered the word… 'squalo'. What was the instructions for the potion to work again? It was to say the name of the person you wanted the person who will drink it fall in love with. In this case, Laura wanted Xanxus to fall in love with Squalo. Now, isn't this interesting? Right? RIGHT? RIGHTTTTT? At least in Laura's perspective, yes.

"Trash." Said Xanxus as he pointed his gun at…Levi.

"WAIT, BOSS? WHY MEEEEE!" echoed Levi's voice as he was shot out the window, out into the grounds below. This time, there wasn't a bush to save him. He landed on the ground with a thud and a wince. Then, all was silent.

"Um…boss? Do you want me to make the steak again?" asked Lussuria as Xanxus glared.

"I think he means yes, Luss-senpai." Said Fran as Lussuria hurriedly sprinted towards the kitchen. Then, Xanxus stared at his soup. Laura immediately perked up, waiting for him to take a sip. Thankfully, fortunately, wee heely, Xanxus didn't suspect anything and took a sip from the soup. Laura beamed…in happiness.

"…MWAHAHAHA!" laughed Laura as everyone looked at her like she had a paper stuck on her back that said "Shit one me, bro".

"Peasant, why are you laughing like a maniac?" asked Bel.

"Freak-san freaked out again…isn't that Bel-senpai's job? You know, when he loses blood." Said Fran as he dodged a knife that whirled passed his head.

"Shut up, frog." Scowled Bel as he turned his attention back to Laura.

"Answer my question, peasant." Said Bel.

"But I thought you were the GENIUS. Don't you know everything in this world?" said Laura with a smirk as Bel glared.

"Don't mess with me, peasant." Scowled Bel as Laura pretended that she didn't hear him.

"Hint: Try looking at boss." Laura said with a smile as all heads turned towards the boss. Xanxus was staring at Squalo.

"What, Trash-boss?" yelled Squalo. Xanxus didn't answer but stood up from his seat. Then, he slowly walked towards the shark captain.

"I SAID WHAT, TRASH BO-mph!" started Squalo but he was stopped as Xanxus…kissed him…on the mouth. All eyes were bulging out at full size as Squalo froze as still as a rock. Lussuria came out at the same time and dropped the plate of steak that was on his hands. His hands flew up to his mouth as he gasped in horror.

"MY SQU-CHAN! BOSS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" yelled Lussuria as he stopped up to Squalo and Xanxus to see that they were making out.

"…peasant, what did you do?" said Bel who was now looking disgusted. Laura smirked.

"The old love potion." Laura answered back.

"Ah, I see." Deadpanned Fran as he took out his video camera.

"…you really love your job of whipping out random things huh, Fran?" Laura said as she sweat dropped.

"Yes…Oh! Freak-san sweatdropped~isn't that amazing?" said Fran as he dodged a bullet to the head this time.

"SHUT UP, FROG! YOU WANT TO FACE MY PINEAPPLES?!" screamed Laura as Bel backed away.

"Shouldn't we stop them though, Freak-san?" asked Fran.

"And why would we do that?" said Laura.

"Because Lussuria's going to break-down." Deadpanned Fran.

"…that's the point of this." Deadpanned Laura back.

"…oh."

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Cool."

"Wee~"

Bel facepalmed. Our poor prince couldn't take his fellow team members stupidity. But to admit, yes he was amused. Why? Well you don't see a shark kissing a huge bear every day. And besides, isn't this an interesting love triangle? A gay kind of one though. Cool.

"Shark. I love you." Said Xanxus as his lips came crashing on Squalo again.

" #$%%^&" cursed Squalo underneath Xanxus's lips.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Lussuria as he tried to pry Xanxus off of Squalo but to no avail. Laura and the others just watched.

"I'm a genius, aren't I?" beamed Laura all happy as Fran took another video.

"Yep." Said Fran.

"No, I'm the genius." Said Bel with a frown.

"Awww! Someone's jealous!" said Laura.

"Jealous of what, your addiction for pineapples?" scoffed Bel.

"HEY! PINEAPPLES WILL RULE THE WORLD SOMEDAY! THEY ARE AMAZING!" screamed Laura as she jumped up and down.

"Um, Freak-san." Interrupted Fran.

"WHAT?" snapped Laura.

"Does this potion…wear off?" asked Fran. Laura froze.

"…oh shit." She said as she ran off to look for the bottle. She scrambled underneath the table to find a small bottle. She leaped and grabbed it, hurrying to read the label. It said: The effect wears off after 10 minutes. Laura paled.

"It wears off…IN TEN MINUTES? BUT THAT'S IN THREE SECONDS!" screamed Laura as she started to panic. Why? Well what do you think would happen if Xanxus woke up while in the middle of a…passionate kiss with the shark? Well that wouldn't be a pretty sight now, would it?

"Three…Two…One…RING!" said Fran. Laura gulped as she turned towards Xanxus who has now awoken.

"…Trash, what did you do?" said Xanxus as he glared at Squalo.

"YOU F*CKIN, STUPID, DAMN BOSS! YOU DID IT!" screamed Squalo as he suddenly fainted.

"Squ-chan!" screamed Lussuria as he hugged Squalo and brought him up to his knees.

"Your life is in good hands! I'll save you~!" wailed Lussuria as he ran off with Squalo outside the meeting room.

"…Who's responsible for this." Demanded Xanxus as he looked around the room. There were three habitants left. Fran, Bel, and Laura. They all gulped.

"She did." Chorused Bel and Fran as they pointed to her. Laura gulped and laughed sheepishly.

"Uh…good afternoon?" said Laura hopefully.

"Where is that potion." Demanded Xanxus again. Laura gulped.

"Um…here?" said Laura as she handed Xanxus the bottle. Xanxus took it and opened the lid.

"Wait, are you going to drink it again?!" yelled Laura in disbelief.  
"Belphegor." Said Xanxus as Bel jumped.

"Yes…boss?" asked Bel.

"Come here. NOW." Yelled Xanxus as Bel walked over to boss.

"What do you want…" muttered Bel. Suddenly, Xanxus shoved the bottle into Bel's mouth. Laura's eyes widened at what he was about to do and so did Bel's.

"WA-BOS-GURGLE." Mumbled Bel as the liquid went into his throat. Xanxus then smirked and said one name.

"…Laura." He said.

"…Oh F*ck." Yelled Laura as she immediately dashed out the room. Soon enough, Bel showed up smiling evilly as he sprinted after Laura.

"HELP ME!" screamed Laura as she leaped out the window into the bushes and scrambled away. Bel followed at jumped after her with a perverted 'Ushishishi'. Ew. The chase went on for about five minutes before Laura tripped on a tree root.

"Shit!" cursed Laura as she fell down onto the ground with a thud face first. She scrambled to get up but suddenly, she saw a shadow, looming over her. She gulped. Her face said all of her emotions. They were saying "I'm so f*cking screwed."

"Ushishi...I caught the peasant~" said Bel as he grabbed Laura and flipped her on her back as he pinned her to the ground.

"Uh…Bel…snap out of it soon…SHIT!" cursed Laura. Bel didn't flinch at all. Bel just stared at her. Laura could feel a blush creeping up on her. If you're wondering why she's blushing, well excuse me? You know how Bel looks. You know he's hot. And you know he's a prince. Well that basically sums everything up. And she's blushing because she's a human. Duh.

"GODDAMN IT! BACK OFF, MAN!" yelled Laura as Bel lowered his face. Then, soon enough, their lips were only a few inches apart. They were about to touch and…

* * *

"VOIIIIIIIIII! WAKE UP, BRAT!" roared a loud voice that rung through the whole head quarters.

"Get up, peasant." Bel said.

"Freak-san is dead asleep~" said Fran. Laura then stirred and opened her eyes.

"…OH THANK LORD YOU WOKE ME UP! I WAS ABOUT TO…TO….HOLY SHIT!" screamed Laura as all of the other members in the room winced at the loud scream.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" yelled Squalo.

"You shut up, Super BEE!" yelled Laura.

"VOIIII! I'M NOT SUPER BEE!" screeched Squalo as he stomped off somewhere.

"Freak-san, what did you dream about?" asked Fran.

"It was amazing." Deadpanned Laura.

"Right…peasant, you missed the whole meeting." Added Bel.

"REALLY? WOO HOO!" screamed Laura as she bounced up and down.

"But you have to make up for it though, Freak-san." Added Fran. Laura immediately stopped.

"What…?! But that's not FAIR!" wailed Laura.

"How is it not fair? You missed the whole meeting when we had to stay and listen to the stupid boss talk." Bel said.

"Oh shut up, Bel. I don't want to talk to you, now that I just remembered what was about to happen to me in the dream." Laura said as she brushed him off.

"So…you learned anything new during the dream?' asked Fran.

"I just knew…that boss…was a good kisser." Laura said as the other two gaped.

"Peasant…what kind of dream did you have?" asked Bel.

"One that involves a love potion, boss falling in love with Super Bee, Lussuria being jealous, me being punished, you being shoved a bottle of the potion in your throat, and you about to make-out with me." Deadpanned Laura as she immediately walked out the door, leaving a frozen Belphegor behind.

Well that escalated quickly. Laura sighed as she walked out the door and went to her room. She collapsed on the bed, trying to catch another sleep because of tiredness. But then, she remembered.

"Wait a second…if I fall asleep…I'LL DREAM AGAIN?! OH GOD SAKES NO THANK YOU!" yelled Laura as she jumped off the bed in a hurry. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"WHO'S THERE?" yelled Laura.

"It's Lussuria~you have a present from someone." Said Lussuria. Laura was now interested.

"REALLY? What is it? Who is it from?!" yelled Laura as she banged open the door.

"Here it is~it's from some random person in the town. See you later, Laura-chan!" said Lussuria as he closed the door.

"YES! I GET A PRESENT!" squealed Laura as she jumped onto her bed with her present in hand. She immediately whipped out a pair of scissors and cut the ribbons and tape out. Then, she opened the present. Inside…was a small bottle. Laura curiously looked at the bottle. The label read: Love Potion. Laura gaped.

"**OH PLEASE! NOT AGAIN!"**

* * *

Skyla15699: End of chapter! Thank you for the reviews~ they really motivated me to write this up again.

Laura: YEAH! WE'RE NOT DEAD!

Bel: Ushishishi…the cute author is back~

Fran: Bel-senpai, stop flirting with Skyla-san. You have Freak-san to look after.

Bel/Laura: Shut up, frog.

Skyla15699: I think you two look cute together.

Bel/Laura: That's your opinion.

Fran: I'm serious, Bel-senpai, Freak-san.

Bel/Laura: Then you look good with Skyla.

Skyla15699/Fran: No.

Laura: SEE?! YOU GUYS DIDN'T ACCEPT IT TOO!

Bel: Peasants…

Skyla15699: Oh shut up, Bel.

Bel: Ushishi…the peasant can't order the prince to do something he doesn't want to.

Laura: Be quiet. Let's end this now.

Fran: Okay~Please read and review.

Skyla15699: And be happy! Eat Pineapples! Until next time, Farewell!


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Mafioso is Weird

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn by all means. :)

**A/N**: Yeah, I should have separated this stupid author's notes since the beginning but somehow, I forgot each time I reminded myself to. Blech. Anyways, this is the fourth chapter if you don't count the prologue. So, yep. Nothing more to say other than to enjoy the show and leave a review on the way out! :) Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter~

By the way, this is a few years **BEFORE** the future arc, okay? So before Millefiore was formed and before the Vongola folks arrive.

* * *

**Review Answers!** (Decided to Start this.)

**Guest: **Sorry. But don't worry. Fran will have his chance. I mean, this is a BelxOCxFran fic. I'll make it work out in the end with a poll to decide who she ends up with...somehow.

**Animefreak1145:** Awwwww! Thanks a lot! Love you~! Okay that was kind of weird. :p Anyways, I thank you sooooo much for reviewing and faving and following all my stories! You give me so much motivation to write! :) I'm actually secretly hoping that I'll get to read YOUR own story some time this life. :D Maybe you should try something just to see how things go. :p

**CuteDork: **Hahaha! Thanks a lot for reading~! Oh right, your name was Laura. No wonder. Well, let's just say you almost shared a kiss with the ONE and ONLY Belphegor-sama! :) You're lucky! Anyways, you were like one of my first reviewers! Hell, you were the FIRST EVER! THANKS A LOT!

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Mafioso is Weird

One week had passed after Laura's crazy dream and yes, those two have been avoiding each other at ALL cost. You know what two. Of course it's Laura and Bel. Duh. I mean, the prince was probably kind of scarred for life (maybe) and Laura was probably coping with it in a her own way, which is probably by shoving pineapples into her mouth. Yep. That's pretty accurate.

"WE RAN OUT OF PINEAPPLES AGAIN!" yelled Laura as she turned towards Lussuria who was cooking a batch of cookies for who knows who.

"Eh? Already? But we just bought some yesterday!" exclaimed Lussuria in surprise.

"Well I've got to just fill up my stomach, duh." Laura stated.

"Ma! You have such a huge appetite, Laura-chan!" said Lussuria.

"So, to make things short, why don't you go buy me some pineapples?" said Laura with a huge grin. Lussuria blinked.

"I can't."

"….what did you just say?"

"I can't go. I need to make these cookies for Squ-chan."

"VOIIIII! THAT CAN COME LATER! I NEED PINEAPPLES NOW!"

"I can lend you some money so that you can buy some yourself downtown."

"Oh. Okay."

And that's pretty much how Laura ended up going to downtown by herself, despite the disagreement from the 'VOI' side. And you should know whom that was supposed to mean.

* * *

"Where the hell is the freakin supermarket?!" said Laura to herself as she wandered around through town with nothing but Lussuria's wallet.

She actually suspected that half of the money in there was from Squalo's account. She was right. Well, she could obviously spend the whole thing from the wallet or she could have some fun. Well, why not both?

"Weee~I'm an idiot going to buy some pineapples~and I'm from the mafia~Wee~ Joy!" sang Laura as she walked around through the town, ignoring the looks that she was getting from the other townfolks.

Why? Well that's because she was wearing her Varia uniform, which looks like something that normal people wouldn't wear.

Why? Well, first things first, there's this expensive looking furry stuff on the collar. Second, who in the world goes around yelling things about mafia? Third, she's wearing all black except her T-shirt. And lastly, it's summer. No one would wear twenty thousand layers of clothing.

Have I ever told you about her Varia Uniform? I haven't, have I? Well basically, it's the same thick and furry coat that the normal Varia folks wear.

She wears a dark green shirt inside and leavers her coat unbuttoned. Instead of the long pants that the other ring guardians in her family wear, she has a black skirt on with black leggings that reach to the top of her knees.

Well actually, it was originally long but Laura wanted it short so she stapled the ends together with black staples. She had short dark mossy green boots on. And this one was also originally black but she didn't want to look emo so, she painted it dark green with some color she got from Lussuria's closet. Probably his hair-dye color.

"Oh! I FOUND PINEAPPLES!" yelled Laura as she ran towards a supermarket from a few meters away. But as she was about to get to her final destination, some random blonde guy just happened to bump into her as he walked out of an alley.

"OW! What the hell?! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE WALKING!" screamed Laura as she leaped back a few meters.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss! I didn't see you. Are you oka-on second thought, you're probably fine." Said the man. Laura blinked. Why'd he change attitude all of a sudden?

"Uh, who are you?" asked Laura. The man smiled.

"My name's Dino. I'm the boss of the Cavallone Family." Said Dino. I blinked. Wait, what?

"OH! So you're Dino! Bel was talking about you during our raid in this random stupid castle. It was part of our mission but somehow, it ended as a genocide. Isn't that funny? MWAHAHAH!" laughed Laura as Dino gaped.

"You mean, you were the one that framed my family for killing a thousand Mafioso?!" yelled Dino.

"Yeah. And in a cool way too." Deadpanned Laura with a thumbs up as Dino facepalmed while shaking his head.

"So it was the Varia after all…" muttered Dino.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THE VARIA?!" screamed Laura. Dino raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I just said I was from the Cavallone Family." Dino stated as Laura 'oops'.

"…right. I forgot for a second there that you're the Vongola's alliance." Said Laura.

Now how did she know about the Cavallone Family? Or even that they were the Vongola's Alliance? I don't know. You don't know. Nobody knows. We can assume that she's an AMAZING data collector. Yep. That's actually her strength. She's knows almost everything about every family. Talk about being a stalker…

"So, what are you doing here?" asked Dino.

"PINEAPPLES." Answered Laura with a blank face as Dino stared.

"…excuse me?"

"I said pineapples."

"No, I'm asking you why you're here"

"Yeah, pineapples."

"No, I'm asking you your reason for being here."

"Pineapples."

"NO! Why don't you understand me?"

***Gun Click***

"I f*ckin understand you, Bucking Horse Dino. You don't understand me, dip-shit." Said Laura as she put her fingers on the gun, aiming at Dino's head. Dino brought his hands up.

"Okay, okay. I get it…geez, the Varia sure has a lot of different characters…" mumbled Dino.

"Yep. We're insane." Laura said with a grin as Dino sweat dropped.

"Yeah…so why are you here again?" asked Dino. Laura face palmed. Yes, she was the one to facepalm this time.

"…Do we need to go through this again? I said I came here for pineapples." Said Laura as she rolled her eyes. Dino blinked.

"OH! So that's what you meant." Said Dino.

"Well duh! Took you way too long, bro. Man, how the hell do you lead a thousand family members when you're such a wimp?" asked Laura.

"I'm not a weakling like I was ten years ago." Stated Dino with a confident look.

"Well, I didn't know you ten years ago so that piece of information is irrelevant." Stated Laura.

Yes, Laura just used quite a high vocabulary word. Irrelevant. Well, she may act stupid- no she is stupid but she isn't an idiot. Kind of confusing but let's just say that she's an idiot who's intelligent at the same time. Screw that, this isn't making sense.

"What's your post in the Varia? An officer? A messenger?" asked Dino.

"Cloud Guardian." Laura deadpanned as he gaped.

"YOU'RE THE NEW GUARDIAN?!" yelled Dino as Laura twitched.

"Yeah….is it that f*ckin suprising?" asked Laura with a death aura around here as Dino winced.

"Uh…no…?" said Dino as Laura beamed.

"Good answer! So, I really do need to go now! Bye~!" screamed Laura as she dashed past Dino into the supermarket. Dino watched a trail of dust follow her as he walked away to do his business. But then, he remembered something.

"Wait…I FORGOT TO YELL AT HER FOR FRAMING MY FAMILY!" yelled Dino.

* * *

**At the Varia Headquarters…**

"Ushishishi…where did the freak-peasant go?" asked Bel to Fran who was lying on a couch in the meeting room while reading a manga.

"I don't know, Bel-senpai. Go ask Luss-nee." Said Fran as he flipped a page from his manga. Bel frowned.

"You go ask, froggie."

"No. Bel-senpai, you wanted to know yourself so you can go ask."

"I don't want to. Princes don't need to do lots of work. The peasants do it for them."

"So, your basically selfish, right Bel-senpai?"

*Ka-ching*

"Just go die already froggie."

And that was how Fran ended up sprinting to the kitchen.

"Che…stupid froggie." Muttered Bel as he sat back down onto his own couch and started to throw knives into the wall.

To say the truth, Bel was…bored. Without the freak-peasant, life was…quiet and usual. With her? Oh it was crazy, loud, and unusually stupid. The Varia headquarters was quiet without her. Well, except for the strategy captain who kept yelling 'voi' the whole day for absolutely no reason.

Bel had already forgotten about the peasant's stupid dream and thought that it just meant bad luck.

Suddenly, Fran came sprinting back into the room.

"Bel-senpai, Freak-san is downtown shopping for pineapples." Said Fran as Bel sweatdropped.

"…peasant-typical." Commented Bel as Fran nodded. Then, the door magically bursted open…by a pair of feet.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! BEL AND FRAN! Emergency mission." Howled Squalo as Fran whipped out a pair of earplugs.

"Yes, captain?" asked Fran. Squalo screamed 'voi' again as he took off the earplugs from Fran's ears. Ew…

"I said that you have an emergency mission! Remember your last mission about the Vongola Staff?!" yelled Squalo as Bel and Fran nodded.

"Well they're back for revenge for massacring part of their family." Said Squalo.

"Uh…what family was that, Squalo Strategy Captain?" asked Fran.

Silence…

….

…..

….

…

"VOIIIIIIIIII! DIDN'T YOU GUYS READ THE MISSION INSTRUCTIONS THE LAST TIME?!" screamed Squalo as the whole Varia headquarters shook. Woah. Talk about earthquakes.

"Freak-san read it to us. She summarized it." Said Fran as Squalo face palmed.

"That stupid cloud brat…." Said Squalo with a sigh.

"Ushishishi…so what's the family's name?" asked Bel.

"Giglio Nero. They're trying to attack us now. They're currently walking up downtown." Said Squalo as Bel and Fran froze. Squalo blinked.

"VOI! What's the matter now?" asked Squalo.

"Uh…Squalo Captain…I don't know if I should tell you this but…" said Fran quietly.

"WHAT IS IT?!" yelled Squalo.

"Uh…Freak-san is in downtown." Said Fran.

Silence break again….

...

….

…...

…..

…...

...

…..

.….

…...

…...

…..

...…

Wait, this is longer than usual. Did something happe-

"VOI! THEN GET YOUR ASSES OVER THERE!" screamed Squalo.

Ah. Worried me for a second there.

* * *

**In Downtown…**

Laura had finished her shopping for the day and was returning to the Varia Headquarters. Of course, to eat the pineapples that she bought. Duh. Pretty obvious.

"Varia~Varian~Barbarian~" sang Laura as she skipped happily down the roads of the town, carrying a plastic bag full of pineapples.

Now I have no idea how a plastic bag can hold pineapples when they are so sharp. Well, this is the anime world and everything makes no sense so…yeah. Suddenly, as Laura was singing her…Varian song, an arrow was shot her way. She yelped and ducked as the arrow hit a random person in town in the head.

"….WTF?! HEY! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS?!" yelled Laura. All she got in return? Yeah, a thousand arrows…with STORM flames heading her way.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Laura as she sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her.

By then, all the townsfolk were gone. Where? Options are dead or at home. Or they could just magically disappear. Or all the people could have been illusions. Last one probably most likely in the mafia-world. One storm arrow managed to scratch her arm by a bit.

"HELL THAT HURTS!" yelled Laura as she whirled around and threw her pineapples at the attackers, whoever they were. Of course, as expected, her pineapples were all…exploded to bits by storm flames (with all the stupid juice splurting out like blood and guts).

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY PINEAPPLES!" wailed laura as she fell down to her knees. Yeah, pretty dramatic. You can probably guess what happens next. Yep. Cue all the mumbling madness and the part where Super-Laura appears.

"Hey, kid. Are you the one who attacked our spare-castle a while ago?" asked one of the attackers. They were dressed in suits.

"…..Hehehehehe….Pineapples….burnt….doom….earth….f* ck….hell." muttered Laura (as usual) as the attackers looked confused.

"What the hell, kid?" said one of the attackers as he pointed a gun in her face. Laura immediately whipped out her pineapple Gatling gun with an AMAZING cold glare that would make even Hibari (yes, the amazing, handsome, and hot Hibari-san) cower away in fear. Or actually…nah, that was impossible.

"I SAID THAT BECAUSE YOU BURNT MY DEAR GOD DAMN PINEAPPLES, YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE DOOMED AND EARTH WILL REACH IT'S END. SO BE READY TO BE DRAGGED INTO F*CKING HELL!" screamed Laura as she lost control of herself again and launched herself into the middle of the attackers. AND at the miraculous moment, Bel and Fran just had to appear magically behind a wall. Well, not quite magically.

"Peasant? Are you oka-hell nevermind." Said Bel as Fran peeked his head around the corner. First thing he saw? A thousand Giglio Nero mafiaso being stabbed with freakin' pineapples.

"….Woah. Freak-san lost control again~!" sang Fran.

"This is no time to be commenting, stupid froggie." Said Bel with a frown as he stabbed Fran in the head with his knife.

"And no time to be stabbing me too. It hurts, Bel-senpai." Wailed Fran as he got a knife shoved into his mouth (now that's something new) real hard. Thank god his throat wasn't cut because he was smart enough to NOT swallow it.

"Shut up, Froggie. We're moving out." Said Bel as he leaped out of the wall and started slashing up random people.

"Ah~I guess I'll just watch." Said Fran as he started to set up his Umbrella and chair. Suddenly, a arrow hit his umbrella and disintegrated it into pieces.

"…or not." Said Fran with a sigh as he walked out of his hiding place, throwing illusion apples at the enemy. Yep. Apples.

"WE'RE BEING OUTNUMBERED! REQUEST FOR SUPPORT! GAMMA-SAN! GENKISHI-SAN!" yelled one of the Mafioso as Laura hit him in the most-important-part-of-a-male with a pineapple. Ouch.

"Bel-senpai. They're saying their outnumbered when we have only three people. Why is that?" asked Fran as he switched to throwing strawberries instead.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE IDIOTS!" commented Laura as she shot more pineapple bullets.

"…Surprisingly, I agree with the peasant." Said Bel as he started using wires with his knives.

"AHHH! SCREW YOU BARBARIANS!" yelled the Mafioso.

"Barbarians?! YOU KILLED MY PINEAPPLES! ARGGGG!" screamed Laura as she switched her pineapple loaded Gatling gun with her favorite twin guns. This time, loaded with REAL bullets.

"OH MY GOD DAMN JESUS! YOU'VE GOT TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO KILL US VARIANS!" screamed Laura as she jumped into the middle of them and killed about twenty Mafioso in less than…six seconds, was it?

"Varians? What's that?" asked Fran.

"Our profession name I suppose." Said Bel.

"Oh." Said Fran.

"Ushishishi…sometimes I wonder if the peasant can use illusions." Commented Bel as he also slashed twenty people with his knife.

"Bel-senpai~I can assure you that the weapons that Freak-san has are not illusions." Added Fran as he got stabbed in the back with ten knives.

"Ushishishi…go rot in hell, froggie." Said Bel.

"Ah~It hurts." Said Fran as he got hit in the back with a storm arrow.

"I don't' care. Let's hurry up and finish this." Said Bel.

"HELL YEAH!" screamed Laura as she launched herself once more. Now, there were about twenty Mafioso left. They shook with fear as they tried their best to block Laura's…VERY random attack but failed utterly as they got themselves shot in the heart and died immediately.

"HA! TAKE THAT!" yelled Laura as she put her guns away in a flash.

"Ushishishi…this peasant is interesting. Very interesting and fun to mess with." Said Bel with a grin.

"Bel-senpai…...that could have sounded very dirty." Commented Fran.

Silence…..

…..

…..

…

….

...

...

"…What the hell are you thinking about, Froggie/Fran?" chorused Bel and Laura. Fran shrugged and gave a peace sign.

"Dirty stuff."

* * *

**At the Varia Headquarters…**

"VOIIIIIIII! Aren't the brats back yet?!" screamed Squalo as Xanxus pulled out his guns.

"Shut up, Trash-shark." Said Xanxus as he shot a bullet at Squalo's head. Of course, being the sword emperor of the future, he dodged that perfectly…only to have a wine glass thrown into his head.

"VOIIIIIII! WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT FOR?!" howled Squalo as Xanxus stood up and shot him square in the chest.

"I said shut up, scum." Said Xanxus as he settled himself on the couch once more and fell into a deep sleep…or not. The door immediately slammed open, hitting Squalo's bloody body in the face once more as three figures stepped through.

"HELL YEAH! THE VARIANS ARE BACK!" screamed Laura as she marched inside Xanxus's room.

"That was a weird fight." Commented Fran.

"Ushishishi…and it was a bloody mess too." added Bel.

*Gun Click*

All heads turned towards Xanxus.

"…Shut the f*ck up, trash scums." Said Xanxus as he shot ten bullets at Laura, Bel, and Fran…who immediately fell down on the ground with a thud. Xanxus 'hn' as he fell into a deep slumber once more. If you're wondering, Lussuria was busy cooking and Levi was lying around in the bush unconscious again for who-knows-what reason.

And that was the first day ever that Xanxus got to have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**In Laura's Head…**

"Ow…SCREW THAT SHITTY BOSS!" yelled Laura as she leaped up on her feet.

She looked around the place and found that she was in a place with…meadows of flowers and bright sunlight? Birds were chirping and the nature was extremely beautiful. Trees, grass, flowed, clouds, rivers, and wind. Everything a nature-love would want was all there. Cliché.

"…Okay…WTF am I?" asked Laura. In this case, wtf means where the f*ck.

"Kufufufu…I finally managed to break into your mind, cloud guardian of the Varia." Said a creepy voice as Laura froze.

"…HOLY SHIT! RAPE VOICE! EEP! PERVERT! ALERT! ALERT!" screamed Laura as the person who spoke face palmed and scowled.

"No, I am not a pervert. LOOK at me." Said the person. Laura blinked.

"Well sure but I can't see you, bro." said Laura. The person sighed.

"I'm right behind you." Said the person. Laura turned around slowly to see a man who she had never seen before. He had dark blue-purple-ish hair and eyes that were not the same color. He wore a white dress shirt and he had a…a…

"…**.OMFG! PINEAPPLE HAIR STYLE!"**

* * *

Skyla15699: And that was the end of chapter! Kind of left a cliff-hanger, eh?

Bel: Ushishishi…that wasn't a cliff-hanger.

Skyla15699: Yes, it was. Not a good one, but yes.

Fran: Ah~and I wonder who the pineapple head is?

Laura: …..

Bel: Ushishishi…the peasant is shocked to death.

Fran: As expected of Freak-san, who is a pineapple lover.

Skyla15699: Yeah…that was kind of harsh but I guess she'll be happy soon enough.

Laura: ….OMFG! PINEAPPLE! HOLY SHIT! SON OF A B-WORD! GODDAMN! WEE!

Skyla15699: …

Fran: When you say soon you mean now?

Skyla15699: …..sigh

Bel: Ushishishi….the prince will end the show now. Don't forget to read and review~or the prince will be coming to hunt you down at night in your own bedroom~!

Fran: Bel-senpai. That was kind of perverted.

*Stab*

Bel: Dirty Frog.


	6. Chapter 5: Laura's Varia Blackmail Blog

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It would be totally awesome if I could but I can't. Pineapples just don't work in this situation.

A/N: So this is the official fifth chapter. :) I introduced Dino, Giglio Nero, and Mukuro last chapter. The wheels of the future are starting to turn…BWAHAHAHA! **Do remember that this is in the future, before Millefiore was created so Tsuna is now the boss.** Thanks for all the reviews! :D

_To any readers that are here, have you read LeoInuyuka's story, "The Truth of the Sky"? I checked to see that some of you have already faved this but those who haven't, I'm telling you. GO READ IT. It's sooooo funny! Also, Discoabc's "Destroying Varia from the Inside" is HILARIOUS. Another is awesomeo123's "God Damn It". These three are AMAZING. I feel like I'm advertising for them... XD I'm just sharing the love here 3 _

* * *

_**Review Answers**_

**Animefreak1145: **It's nice to try writing something just to see how it goes. :) I mean, my first ever story started out real bad with loads of people telling me to stop writing... but now, I'm feeling good because I improved! You should try! It's fun! That's actually a pretty good idea. Adding Mukuro to the triangle and making it a square? Hm…now that's…MWAHAHAHAH! I'm so evil and proud.

**Guest: **I never ignore a single review. :) All of it means a lot to me! And yeah…if she met Daemon, Chrome, and then Mukuro….well you know what'll happen. Welcome to Pineapple World. Who knows? Maybe Laura will change her hairstyle and make it into a pineapple.

**MeWubFranxx: **Now that has got to be the TOP review for this chapter. Yeah, Mukuro's the pervert king. And maybe Daemon Spade? Both of them together would mean the end of…chrome. XD

**OoBlueIceMoonoO: **I know right? I thought that having it only about random days in Varia would be way too boring. Besides, some complain about it.

**RandomRandomLALA: **Yeah, I actually said that this was on hiatus but I felt like being stupid for a while so I continued it. :p

**Goldfish Princess: **Thanks a lot! :) I usually update once a month of something? I'm busy with other stories too and it does take a long time to think up of something that sounds really funny and stupid. I love your story btw. XD

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi: **Yeah, I just felt like making Fran say that something is dirty. Don't know why. My mood that day perhaps? Well it does make things more amusing to the least. Thanks for reading!

**Jeff the Kitty: **I laughed out loud while writing this too! :D Come at me bro? Hm. I'm going to keep that in mind and add it somewhere in this story some time when the perfect situation pops up. And then we can laugh our asses off together. MWAHAHAHA...okay that was creepy.

**Anisthasia: **Thank you! And yes, Laura's awesome. It would be good to have a friend like her, you know? One that annoys you soooooo much and makes loads of useful excuses. Yep. That sounds real good to me.

* * *

**_Pffft mukuro's the perverted king here. I mean kufufufus and shit stuff like that. Who the hell wouldn't be creeped out? Forgive bel man(and fran:3) WAIT BEL AND MUKURO are the perver-*stabbed**illusion-ed* BITCH STABBING AND ILLUSIONING WONT WORK I CAN RESSURECT!_**

-**MeWubFranxx (Real funny!)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Laura's Varia Blackmail Blog

**Laura's Head...**

"OMFG! PINEAPPLE HAIR STYLE!" screamed Laura as she pointed at Mukuro's head. Mukuro twitched.

"...Kufufufu...it is not wise to say that." said Mukuro as a trident appeared from who-knows-where. He grabbed it and pointed it at Laura. Laura merely swatted it away and stepped up to him.

"You're officially cool. I love you." deadpanned Laura as Mukuro face palmed.

"...normal human girls aren't supposed to say that after meeting someone after a few minutes." said Mukuro. Laura blinked.

"I'm not normal. I'm not human either." said Laura.

"Oh? Then what might you be?" asked Mukuro, clearly interested.

"I'm the Pineapple God." stated Laura bluntly as Mukuro choked on his own saliva.

"...the word God is for males." said Mukuro with a sigh.

"So? God is cooler than Goddess." said Laura with a thumbs up as Mukuro face palmed again.

"Why does my savior have to be an...an...a." stammered Mukuro, trying to find the right word.

"Stupid? Idiot? Pineapple-God? Freak-san?" said Laura, giving him some options, which actually...wasn't that much.

"...all of the above." said Mukuro as Laura beamed.

"F*CK YEAH! I'm a mind-reader!" screamed Laura as Mukuro covered his ears.

"Kufufu...if you do not quiet down, I'll kick you out of here." said Mukuro. Laura gasped dramatically.

"No! You can't do that to me...But I never wanted to be here in the first place! AHAHAHA!" laughed Laura as she pointed as Mukuro's stunned face.

"...I'm dragging you down to the realm of hell." said Mukuro, obviously annoyed.

"Sure, pine-apple head!" exclaimed Laura excitedly.

"..."

"Marry me."

"...What?"

"I said marry me, Mr. Pineapple."

"I refuse."

"WHY?!"

"Because."

"Because...? Because what?"

"Because we just met a few minutes ago."

"So? Ever head of love at first sight?"

Mukuro just had to facepalm at this. He had never thought that his savior would be a...stupid, idiotic, freaky, Pineapple God. That still doesn't sum things up.

"You will get me out of the Vindicare Prison." said Mukuro.

"Oooooh! JAILBREAK! Isn't that fun?!" yelled Laura with a smile as a dark aura surrounded Mukuro.

"Kufufufu...I've had enough with you." Mukuro said with a small glare.

"I know." deadpanned Laura. Mukuro sighed.

"Nevermind what I said. I'll get the stupid student to do it. You didn't have the potential anyways." said Mukuro with a roll of his eyes.

"I do. I can bust your brains and shit out. I can make it the worst day of your life ever." said Laura as she started to blab on and on about her awesomeness in which she didn't have to begin with.

"Why does my informant have to be this annoying?" mumbled Mukuro.

"That's because you chose the wrong person and I admit it. HAH!" yelled Laura as she pointed to Mukuro.

"Just get me out of Vendicare." said Mukuro.

"No can do, bro." said Laura with a shake of her head.

"You will do as I tell you or I WILL take you down to hell with me." said Mukuro with a threatening tone of voice.

"Excuse me, but we went through this before. Geez, is your memory that short?" asked Laura as Mukuro twitched.

"No. You are the most insolent brat, stupid, annoying, shitty, idiotic and-"

"Kufufu Kufufu~ The sound of my laughter...As you dance for me in a carnival of mist...if this world is made pure and beautiful...I'll pull your strings in an eternal samba~" sang Laura.

"What are you singing?" asked Mukuro.

"Kufufu no fu. I found it on Varia's website." said Laura with a thumbs up as Mukuro facepalmed.

"Varia has a website that collects stupid songs?" asked Mukuro.

"Not only songs but it collects blackmail material too." added Laura.

"And who made this website?"

"Me." deadpanned Laura again as Mukuro twitched.

"Pretend we haven't talked about this. I'm done with you. Kufufu~" laughed Mukuro as he disappeared into the mist and the flowers around started to break apart.

"WAIT! Atleast give me a picture as a souvenir!" yelled Laura but it was hopeless as she was butt-kicked out of the mind-room.

* * *

**Present time...**

"PINEAPPLE GOD!" screamed Laura as she bolted out of bed. She blinked as she looked down at herself. She was lying on her bed like normal.

"...WTF?! I WAS SHOT BY MY OWN BOSS, RIGHT?! HOW'D I GET HERE? #&*()!#" ranted Laura as the door barged open.

"MY DAUGHTER! WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Lussuria as he practically leaped onto Laura's bed.

"AHHHHHHH! RAPE ALERT! RAPE ALERT!" screamed Laura as she wiggled around.

"WHAT?!" yelled Lussuria.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

***gun shot***

Both heads turned towards the new comer and saw that it was their boss...looking drunk and pissed. The two Varia members were waiting for the boss's swear words of wisdom but what he said surprised both of them to the point of having their jaws dropping all the way down to the floor.

"...VOIIIIIII! Shut up, TRASH!" yelled Xanxus.

Silence...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...did he just say...VOI?!" asked Laura as Lussuria gasped.

"Ma! He's really drunk..." said Lussuria. And at that moment, Squalo just choose to pop up onto the scene.

"VOIIIIIIIIII! WHAT'S WITH THE RUCKUS!" screamed Squalo as he stood behind Xanxus. Xanxus noticed his presence, whirled, and glared at Squalo.

"VOI! Shut up, shark-food." yelled Xanxus as Squalo blinked.

"HA? You idiot boss! Why the F*CK Are you imitating me?" yelled Squalo in confusion as Xanxus burped and gurgled. Yeah, he's officially drunk.

"...AWESOME! GET OFF, LUSSURIA!" yelled Laura as she kicked Lussuria in the you-know-what part. OH WAIT. Lussuria doesn't have one because he's gay. Yep, he's happy~laugh at my lame joke, people.

"Where's my camera?! I have to post this on my Varia Blog!" yelled Laura as whipped out her I-phone 5 and pressed the record button on the screen as she took a video of a drunk Xanxus. Woah. How'd she get an I-phone with her lousy allowance?

"Hiccup! VOI! Where's my *Hic* WINE, SCUM?!" yelled Xanxus as he pointed his gun at Squalo.

"OI! GET YOU SHIT TOGETHER, STUPID BOSS!"

"VOI! NO"

"HA? YOU'RE MAD!"

"BWAHAHHAHAHA! THIS IS HILARIOUS!"

"Squ-chan~don't get so mad or you'll pop a blood vessel~!"

"Hiccup! GET ME WINE, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

"VOIIII! I'M NOT SAWADA!"

"Boss! You're too drunk. You shouldn't drink more wine! It's bad for your health."

"FRAN! Get over here NOW! Bring your camera. Yes. Yes. GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

Now if you're wondering or confused about this scene, I will explain it to you in detail. Basically, Xanxus is now arguing with Squalo for absolutely no reason, except that he wants wine. Meanwhile, Lussuria is trying to get Squalo to stop being angry because he'll pop a blood vessel. He cares about the boss's health too. On the other hand, Laura was enjoying the show until she thought up of an idea. She then stopped the recording of the video and proceeded to call Fran over instead, so that she could share her happiness.

And, once she finished explaining the situation to Fran, he came sprinting over like a boss.

"I'm here, Freak-san." said Fran in his monotone voice as he walked pass the three bickering Varia members and towards Laura. Laura turned to look at Fran as she continued her filming.

"Fran! Hurry up and turn on your video camera! We've got to update this onto our Varia Website!" screamed Laura of delight as she pointed to the bickering drunken couple on the floor. And...somehow...Xanxus was now dancing the caramelldansen. And that just happened to be when our blonde prince popped in.

"Oi, what's with the rucku-WTF?" said Bel as he saw Xanxus dancing the caramelldansen, while Squalo was VOIIIIng non-stop about how Xanxus was insane.

"Bel~!" came a voice from inside the room.

Bel turned his head towards the voice and face palmed at the sight. What did he see? Well it was a whole movie set. You see, Laura and Fran had not only set up their cameras but a WHOLE movie-taking site. You know what I mean...huge cameras, lightning effects, and them two, sitting in the director's chair with popcorn and sunglasses on.

"Peasant...Froggie...What the hell are you doing?" asked Bel, even though he really didn't want to know...right?

"WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE!"

"Then why are you taking a video of it?"

"To put on Fran's and my Varia Blog."

"What blog?"

"OH we didn't tell you because you were on a mission somewhere in Italy."

"So what is this...blog?"

"It's a blog that Fran and I made together!" Bel facepalmed.

"No I wasn't asking about THAT! I meant what is this blog about!"

"OH! I didn't quite understand you there!"

Bel sighed. Sometimes, he had no idea how he could have kept up with his comrades and their idiotic actions. Probably because he was yearning for something to do that isn't boring? And Laura seemed to bring fun to him...but sometimes it's annoying. Like now for example.

"Peasant...if you don't start talking sense, I'll cut your head off." snapped Bel as he threw a knife at the side of Laura's face. It missed her face by only one centimetre. Laura wasn't fazed at all.

"Oops! The fake prince is mad now~but you'll thank me later for doing all this! It'll entertain some...specific...people...hehehheh...MWAHAHAHAHA! " laughed Laura maniacally. That caused Fran to sweat drop as well as Bel.

"Freak-san...if you keep laughing like this, the actors will notice that we're video-taping them. And that would NOT be good." said Fran. Laura nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"No worries. When they find out about our blog, they'll have no idea who it was." said Laura with a grin.

"True but Freak-san...you forgot that sometimes, our boss can be...unreasonable." commented Fran. Laura blinked.

"Right. That's kind of bad. Then we'll have to manage our securities better." said Laura. Fran gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice idea. Let's get to work." deadpanned Fran. Bel scowled. He felt like he was left out of this for some reason...and not one of them even asked him to join the fun...

"Bel, you want to join?"

...Or maybe not. Bel let out a small 'ushishishi' as he walked over to the two 'kids'.

"...as long as it's not boring and a waste of the prince's royal time." Laura smirked.

"It won't be. Trust me." Then, Laura shared Bel her blog and that he was already an admin anyways. Soon enough, the room was filled with sounds like VOIIIIIs, Kufufufus, Ushishishis, and a monotone hahahaha.

Lussuria sweatdropped at this scene.

"Ma! Our family is just soooo rotten and fun!"

* * *

**An Explanation of how Laura and Fran's Varia Blog came to be... One Week before today's event...**

"Ne...Frannie!" said Laura as she poked Fran's frog hat.

"Is that a new nickname, Freak-san?" asked Fran.

"Yep. I think it sounds good~! FRANNIE! FRANNIE! FRAPPLES! FREEBIE! WEEE~!" screamed Laura. Fran sighed.

"Freak-san...now you're just blurting out any random word that starts with F and R." said Fran.

"Wee doesn't start with F and R." deadpanned Laura.

"Other than Wee."

"Geez, you should be more clear."

"Freak-san should also be less annoying."

"If I'm annoying because of my personality, you're annoying too because you're so dull."

"...Right."

And all was quiet after that short meaningless conversation...well...only for a few minutes anyways, because you know that Laura can't shut up. No more like she won't shut up.

"Hey, Frannie! What should I do with all of these pictures in my camera..." asked Laura.

Fran raised an eyebrow as he turned away from the window, which he was intently staring at out of boredness in the Varia living room for a whole hour now. He peered over Laura's shoulder to see what pictures she was talking about. As he saw the pictures, his mind made up of a very...evil idea. The pictures in Laura's camera were the ones that she said she was going to use as blackmail material...yeah, you know the one with Squalo and Xanxus making out and kissing.

"Freak-san. Why not make a website?" Laura blinked. She turned towards Fran with a grin and a thumbs up.

"You are my best friend. Love ya, bro."

"Glad to be of service I guess, Freak-san..."

Laura then got out her laptop. Well actually, it wasn't really hers but Squalo bought a new one and gave her his old one to use for writing up reports. The laptop that she got was a macbook air. It had a few dents and holes here and there so Squalo gave it away and bought a new one but what he didn't know was that Laura took it to the store to fix it.

And that actually used up her whole allowance. But she didn't care because she could always nab some money from someone else's allowance.

And now, she was typing away on her laptop, creating a small blog site. Of course, she named it Laura's Varia Blackmail Material. She made sure that Fran was added as an admin. She added Bel too, just incase he found out about this blog. Laura didn't care whether Bel knew about this blog or not because she wasn't going to upload anything bad about Fran, Bel, and herself, of course.

This blog's main purpose was to share pics of the other members of the Varia other than themselves. Awww...isn't that what friends are for?

"Frannie, do you still have that picture of Squalo and Lussuria who were knocked out next to eachother out on the bushes on Chapter 3 of this fanfic?" asked Laura. Fran immediately whipped out his camera and gave his memory card to Laura.

"Freak-san should know be better. I have tons of pictures in here that you have never seen so before too." said Fran as Laura beamed.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! GOD I REALLY LOVE YOU!" screamed Laura as she leaped on Fran and cuddled him.

"Ah...Freak-san has gone insane..." commented Fran as he was squished by Laura. Laura blinked.

"I'm already insane." deadpanned Laura.

"...Right." said Fran as he pushed Laura off him.

And after that, you know what happened. Laura and Fran worked together to post pictures and stuff. They made sure that anybody could visit this blog as long as they were part of the Vongola Family. BUT as a precaution, they made sure that Squalo, Xanxus, Levi, and Lussuria could NOT visit this blog by blocking out their usernames. You know how it is...

The Vongola Internet World is for only people in the Vongola to browse in. Therefore, you need to log in to look, read or create articles, blogs or reports. Each mafioso is given a username and password for only themselves to know. There is a button for each document and file that you post that says 'who can read this'. Thus, Laura and Fran typed in everyone except Squalo's, Xanxus's, Levi's, and Lussuria's usernames.

At first, Laura was going to add Lussuria into it but decided not to because Lussuria would run and show Squalo about the blog if there was a photo of him and Squalo or a photo of Squalo and Xanxus. So, they had to cut him out.

And thus Laura's Varia Blackmail Blog was born.

* * *

**After Xanxus got out of his drunken state...**

Nobody knew that Xanxus was going to get out of the drunken state soon. As soon as Fran, Bel, and Laura saw that Xanxus suddenly stopped ranting and hiccuping, they immediately worked as fast as lightning to put the equipment away and hide the cameras.

"...Oi scum. What happened." demanded Xanxus from Squalo.

"VOIIIIIIII! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK, Shitty boss!" yelled Squalo.

"...Hn. I'm always here." said Xanxus. Laura hid her snicker. Oh how she wanted to tell him about how 'normal' he was.

"Trash-shark. There's a new mission for you and Lussuria. Now go." said Xanxus as he threw a thick report at Squalo's face and stomped out into his room.

"VOIIIIIIII! Stupid boss...Lussuria! Let's go!" yelled Squalo as Lussuria trailed behind.

That left the threesome in the room. Laura smiled and took out her laptop. Incase you've forgotten, this all happened in Laura's bedroom. She held her palm face up towards Fran as Fran took out the memory card from the camera and dropped it lightly onto her hand.

Laura then uploaded the long video on the blog under her username, P!n3 ppl#_L0v(r_4#v . If you don't understand her username, it actually is Pineapple Lover Forever. She just added extra weird icons so that not many people will recognise her.

And then the video was sucessfully uploaded. She then smiled and closed her laptop. Then, she turned towards Bel and Fran who had their thumbs up at her. She gladly returned it. Then, they went to work on security. The threesome sneaked into every single officer's room and mingled with their laptops. I'll tell you why later. And that was how today ended...

* * *

**Meanwhile...In the Cavallone Headquarters...**

Dino was writing up a report on the whearabouts of a missing group of people from his family. He finished typing and read it thoroughly to make sure that there were no mistakes. He took a sip of coffee and nodded. Yep. Everything was well written and correct. Then, he logged into his name and posted the article. And that was when he saw a suspicious looking blog. It was uploaded by a person named P!n3 ppl#_L0v(r_4#v from the Varia headquarters.

He had no idea why a Varia officier would have such an awkward username but he suspected he knew who it was. Obviously, only one person loved pineapples THAT much. Of course, it was Laura. He always knew her name, even before they accidentally bumped into each other down town a few days ago. He knew about her because he saw her name on the list of Varia new enlistments.

He clicked the blog and gaped at what he saw. There were pictures...everywhere...and they were all bad pictures of the Varia captains. He scrolled up to see read the name of the blog. He face palmed. He didn't quite read the name of the blog when he clicked it. Now, he read it and gaped. It said, "Laura's Varia Blackmail Blog".

"Seriously...what is this girl doing?" muttered Dino to himself. But deep inside, he was enjoying these photos. After all, it was funny and hilarious. Too bad the officers didn't know about it themselves yet.

* * *

**Elsewhere...in the Vongola's Main Headquarters...**

"Reborn...when are you going to get off that laptop?" asked Tsuna who was busy reading reports about the well-being of the Vongola Family. Finally, over the past ten years, he had stepped up to take over the position as Vongola Boss.

"Don't worry about me. You hurry up and finish reading your reports. We have another meeting to go to in about one hour. It's about the mysterious disappearances of a few Vongola officers." said Reborn as he scrolled down on his mouse.

"Fine..." said Tsuna as he continued to read and stamp some files and reports. That was when his right-hand man popped in.

"Juudaime, Reborn-san. Here's the coffee that you've ordered." said Gokudera as he placed the two cups of coffee down on Tsuna's and Reborn's working table. Then, Gokudera excused himself.

After that, things were quiet but Reborn was smiling the whole day on the laptop. He had found a weird looking blog on the Vongola Website. He knew that it was safe because it was made by someone from the Varia. He had already checked to see who it was. The real user of the weird name was Laura Byrne, a new recruit of the Varia and the new Cloud Guardian.

Reborn was the one who read her profile himself. After all, all recruits had to pass Tsuna and his hands first. Despite Tsuna's disapproval, Reborn said that having a person like Laura in the Varia might be a good change. Was he right? Well that is for you to decide yourselves.

Reborn scrolled down and looked at each picture. He had actually left a comment at one recent video of Xanxus doing the caramelldansen. There were some amusing pictures in there. Ones like Squalo and Xanxus making out...and Squalo and Lussuria almost kissing...and even a picture of Levi, lying around in the bushes.

Being the spartan he was, he liked every single post. Of course, what isn't there to like about those photos? All that Reborn knew was that bringing Laura into the Varia was the right choice. Yes. He didn't regret it at all.

* * *

**With Laura...**

Laura was looking through her blog, trying to see if there were any comments. So far, there were none except from the users xXxBloodyPrinceUshishixXx and Best_Illusion!st_Fr n. You know who those two are. As Laura scrolled down further, she finally saw a comment from someone that she didn't know. Well actually, she knew who he was because of one name in his user ID. Reborn. The sun arcobaleno and the strongest in them too. His ID was TheGreatestHitmanReborn, followed by the next twenty numbers of Pi. Real smart, Reborn. Real smart.

"HELL YEAH! I GOT A COMMENT FROM THE GREATEST HITMAN IN THE WORLD!" screamed Laura as she banged her head onto the wall several times because of happiness.

Here is what he wrote:

_**TheGreatestHitmanReborn - Good job taking these photos and videos. I approve of your blackmail skills. It seems that I was not mistaken in sending you to the Varia section. Welcome to the Vongola.**_

* * *

_**A few days later...with Squalo...**_

Squalo was walking down the aisle of the Varia headquarters, heading to his room to finish up his report. He had come back from his mission with Lussuria about three hours ago. He was almost done with his report. He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind. Squalo opened his laptop and started to type up his report.

Soon enough, he was finished. He had finished posting his report and was about to shut his laptop so that he could sleep when he saw something peculiar. He found a small blog that was posted by a person with the username P!n3 ppl#_L0v(r_4#va. Of course, being the strategy captain, he figured out immediately who that person was. He clicked it.

But instead of a blog that popped up, something else popped up. He read the screen briefly.

**You do not have access to this blog. -P!n3 ppl#_L0v(r_4#v**

"What the hell...?" muttered Squalo.

He then decided that Laura must have blocked him out. So then, he did the most sensible thing. HACK. He went through the codes and started rewriting them. But before he could have gone far, something happened. The whole code screen blanked out and popped up a new message.

**This blog has been heavily secured. You cannot hack into this blog that easily~! Good bye! -ILovePineapples!**

Squalo started to rage.

"WTF?" yelled Squalo as he banged his fists on his laptop.

He had no idea how the laptop could have known that he was hacking...and he didn't know that Laura and her two accomplices had snuck into his room along with three other blocked people's rooms to sneak in a hacking detector. She had plan everything out and made sure that if these four laptops or usernames clicked on her link, all of these stupid messages would pop up.

Then, he tried his last resort. He had a spare username that nobody knew was his. He typed it in and logged on. He smirked to himself and clicked the blog again. This time, it popped up something normal.

**Please verify that you are not the following usernames: Shark_Swordsmen123, Boss_Forever3!, I_am_the_true_Boss_XX, Squ-chan_is_MINE! -kufufufu**

Squalo smirked as he typed in his username and password. He thought that he would finally get access to the blog. What he didn't know was that other than a hacking detector, Laura had snuck a small program that allowed her to know WHENEVER the four laptops have clicked on her link, she would hear a beep from her own laptop. And that would tell her that whoever the username was either Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, or Xanxus.

**Sorry! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE SQU-CHAN! Too bad! -Laura~!**

"VOIIIIIII! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" screamed Squalo.

His scream rang through the headquarters. Laura was snickering in her room as soon as she heard the scream. She had her laptop open once she heard the beep that said that he was hacking and clicking on the link. And now that she saw the username, she knew that Squalo had another username. She recorded it and blocked that one too. She shook her head while laughing evilly.

**_"Still naive, Super Bee. Too Naive."_**

* * *

Skyla15699: That was the end of the chapter! Woah, I wrote so much!

Fran: Very nicely done, Freak-san. Your plan was awesome. *thumbs up*

Laura: I know, Frannie~I'm very good at these things.

Skyla15699: You couldn't have done it without me writing, you know...I thought up the plan.

Laura: Who cares? I did it myself, didn't I? It wasn't you who did the plan, even though you thought of it.

Skyla15699: HOW DARE YOU! Should I delete this story now?

Laura: NOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't! I'm too young to die!

Skyla15699: Yeah, right. You're eighteen and I'm still a freshman.

Bel: Ushishishi...the peasant just got pwned.

Fran: Yeah...that kind of insulted her that she was old.

Skyla15699: Oops. Well I didn't mean it like that.

Bel: Ushishishi...well you did it already, cute author.

Skyla15699: Would you stop calling me that? In this story, you're still paired with Laura along with Fran.

Bel: ...Don't remind me about that.

Fran: I feel sick...

Laura: SHUT UP! I LOVE MY PINEAPPLES MORE THAN ANY OF YOU!

Skyla15699: Okay then, let's end this.

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIII! WHERE IS LAURA?!

Fran: Uh, that's your cue to go.

Laura: Yeah. BYE! *Zoom*

Bel: Ushishishi...read and review! Or I'll hunt you down and kill you in your sleep~


End file.
